Oh Por Dios!
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Una nueva estudiante para Belldandy y sus hermanas, pero esta mini diosa no es una diosa como cualquier otra...
1. ¡Qué Diosa!

Fics de Ah! My Goddess   


**Oh Por Dios!**

Tokio – Japón.   
En un Templo ya conocido.   
- Skuld: Hermana mayor, estas segura de que eso es lo que dijeron…   
Skuld, la más joven de las tres diosas más famosas del Presente, Pasado y Futuro, preguntaba con suma curiosidad y recelo a su hermana mayor, Belldandy.   
- Belldandy: Ya esta escrito.   
Fue simplemente lo que respondió Belldandy, la más querida, linda y responsable de las tres diosas.   
- Urd: Genial, porque justo a nosotras…   
Protesto Urd, la mayor de las tres y las más problemática.   
- Megumi: Porque se quejan tanto?   
Pregunto algo confundida Megumi al ver la actitud de sus amigas.   
- Keichi: Es una larga historia, pero todo se resume a esto, Belldandy, Urd y Skuld van a tener una aprendiz…   
Respondió Keichi, el chico por quien Belldandy se encontraba en la Tierra y no precisamente por la excusa de su deseo, sino porque eran novios.   
- Skuld: Debió ser por aquello que le hiciste al Sistema de la Fuerza Última, aun no olvidan lo que hiciste y nos quieren castigar por eso…   
Miro Skuld con recelo a Urd, Urd tan solo hablo fastidiada.   
- Urd: Vamos, vamos, no fue para tanto… 

En el cielo.   
Oficina Central de Ayuda de Diosas.   
- Yana: Entiendo perfectamente…   
Yana, una futura diosa del Presente, quien debía ser entrenada, estaba siendo instruida en los últimos planes para viajar con sus nuevas maestras.   
- Yana: Si, si, ya me lo han repetido mil veces…   
Dijo algo molesta la futura diosa.   
- Yana: Esta bien, haré todo lo que me dicen… pero ya me puedo ir?   
Las diosas no pudieron contestarte a la pequeña ya que esperaban una autorización de alguien más importante.   
- Yana: Esta bien, voy a esperar… 

Tokio – Japón.   
Templo ocupado por Keichi, Belldandy, Urd y Skuld.   
- Keichi: Ya debería llegar o no?   
Pregunto Keichi un poco confundido al ver que no pasaba nada, Megumi se había ido hace poco tiempo.   
- Belldandy: No debes ser tan impaciente Keichi…   
Dijo Belldandy con una sonrisa.   
- Keichi: Si, tienes razón… por cierto, por donde llegará?   
Pregunto Keichi confundidos, las tres diosas sonrieron.   
- Keichi: Dije algo gracioso?   
Pregunto Keichi confundido.   
- Belldandy: No, pero te sorprenderás mucho al ver por donde aparecerá…   
Dijo la linda diosa con una sonrisa.   
- Keichi: Veamos, Bell-chan se mueve por los espejos.   
Belldandy asintió con una sonrisa.   
- Keichi: Urd por los televisores…   
Urd asintió afirmativamente.   
- Keichi: I Skuld por medio del agua.   
Skuld se sonrojo al recordar la primera vez que vio a Keichi.   
- Keichi: Supongo que no va a venir como alguna de ustedes…   
Las tres diosas negaron con la cabeza enérgicamente.   
- Keichi: Entonces… que tal por la pantalla de la computadora…   
Dijo Keichi señalando la computadora con la cual trabajaba Skuld.   
- Skuld: La pantalla es muy pequeña…   
Respondió Skuld tranquilamente.   
- Urd: Recuerda los problemas que tuve para llegar a este mundo solo porque no pudiste comprar una televisión de pantalla gigante…   
Keichi miro molesto a Urd, pero antes de que Keichi pudiera decir algo, Belldandy hablo.   
- Belldandy: Ya es hora…   
Todos los objetos de metal comenzaban a flotar en el aire.   
- Keichi: Hora de que?   
Pregunto Keichi entre confundido y asustado, al ver lo que pasaba ya que ahora las luces estaban fallando.   
- Urd: Ya se acerca…   
Es lo único que dijo Urd antes de desaparecer en el aire, Skuld se abrazo de Belldandy.   
- Skuld: Hermana tengo miedo…   
Belldandy abrazo a Urd para tranquilizarla, Keichi miraba el espectáculo confundido, era como si las luces bailaran, de pronto... algo paso.   
- Keichi: Que sucede…   
Todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo detrás de Keichi, exactamente de su sombra, dos pequeñas manos surgieron dispuestas a atrapar a Keichi.   
- Keichi: Ahhhh!   
Fue lo único que logro gritar Keichi al sentir dos manos que cubrían sus ojos y lo intentaban jalar hacia algún lugar desconocido.   
- Keichi: Belldandy! me atrapo… ayúdame…   
Gritaba el desesperado Keichi al no poder soltarse, Belldandy comenzó a reír, así como Skuld y una tercera personita, Keichi se tranquilizo por fin.   
- Keichi: Buena broma Urd…   
Dijo Keichi al agarrar las manos de la que creía era Urd y jalarla hacia el cuarto, pero al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.   
- Keichi: Ahhhhh!, tu quien eres…   
Una niña de unos ocho años salió de la sombra.   
- Yana: Sorpre…   
La niña solo estaba jugando, pero como Keichi se sorprendió al verla, soltó a la pequeña en el aire, ocasionando que cayera sentada.   
- Yana: Ayyyyyy… eso me dolió…   
Dijo la pequeña niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.   
- Keichi: Tu… tu… quien eres…   
Pregunto Keichi muy confundido al ver a la pequeña niña, esta, tan solo se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y se presento formalmente.   
- Yana: Mi nombre es Yana y soy una diosa en entrenamiento…   
Dijo la pequeña luego de hacerle una venia a Keichi.   
- Keichi: Por favor, no hagas eso… me avergüenzas…   
Dijo Keichi sonrojado, Belldandy se rió al ver la escena.   
- Yana: Usted debe ser la señorita Belldandy, mi madre y mi padre me han hablado mucho de usted…   
Dijo la pequeña Yana al ver a Belldandy.   
- Belldandy: Solo dime Belldandy, no debes ser tan formal, vamos a ser amigas antes que maestra y alumna, así que quiero que me trates como tal.   
Dijo la poderosa Diosa con una sonrisa.   
- Yana: Bell… Bell… Belldandy…   
Dijo la pequeña Yana sonrojada.   
- Keichi: Ves no fue tan difícil, ahora intenta conmigo, me llamo Keichi…   
Yana tomo aire.   
- Yana: Kei…chi.   
Keichi asintió, ahora era el turno de Skuld.   
- Skuld: Yo soy…   
Pero antes de que Skuld pudiera terminar, Yana se le lanzó encima abrazándola.   
- Yana: Tía Skuld… me puedes dar un dulce?   
Pregunto la niña muy alegre.   
- Skuld: Ti… tía?   
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de la nueva mini diosa.   
- Skuld: URD!   
Grito la joven diosa llamando a su hermana, de inmediato apareció la revoltosa diosa del pasado en medio de la habitación.   
- Urd: Que quieres…   
Dijo Urd algo molesta, luego se fijo en la pequeña que estaba abrazando a Skuld.   
- Urd: Así que ya llegó, hola Yana…   
La pequeña futura diosa del presente se volteo al escuchar su nombre y al ver a Urd, soltó a Skuld y brinco a abrazar a Urd.   
- Yana: Tía Urd…   
Dijo la niña muy alegre, ahora todos estaban aun más confundidos.   
- Keichi: Serías tan amable de explicarnos quien es la pequeña Urd?   
Pregunto Keichi en representación del confundido y sorprendido grupo.   
- Urd: Es una historia algo larga, por lo pronto debemos encargarnos de Yana…   
Una caja de galletas apareció cerca de Belldandy.   
- Urd: Serías tan amable de darle eso a Yana, Belldandy.   
Belldandy asintió, tomo la caja de galletas y cuando se las iba a pasar a Yana, esta brinco hacia Belldandy y se las quitó con un movimiento casi a la velocidad de la luz, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Yana ya estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo galletas.   
- Keichi: Que… que fue eso…   
Pregunto Keichi al ver lo que sucedió.   
- Urd: No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que comenzaré a hablar…   
Mientras Urd les explicaba acerca de la pequeña diosa a la que debían entrenar y su relación con ella, Yana estaba por acabarse el paquete de galletas de animalitos.   
- Yana: Soy igual de incomprendida que las galletas de animalitos…   
Todo el mundo se quedo observando a la futura diosa.   
- Yana: Al menos ustedes tienen un propósito en la vida…   
Dijo la pequeña diosa al tiempo que jugaban con una galleta en forma de elefante y otra en forma de tortuga.   
- Yana: Pero que preció deben pagar para cumplirlo…   
Varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pequeña Yana, todos la estaban observando muy tristes.   
- Yana: En fin, no se puede ir contra lo inevitable…   
Yana rápidamente cambio de actitud y se comió las galletas.   
- Yana: Hay más galletas tía Belldandy?   
Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos se cayeron al verla.   
- Urd: Es por eso que no permiten que Yana coma dulces, no solo se recarga comiéndolos, sino que además…   
Yana comenzó a inspeccionar por todo el cuarto, al parecer estaba buscando algo, en pocos segundos desarmo varios de los nuevos inventos de Skuld, desordeno todos los cajones de las alacenas y dibujo en tres de los libros de la universidad de Keichi.   
- Keichi: Mi… mis apuntes…   
Dijo Keichi llorando al ver sus libros ilegibles por los rayones a los que Yana llamaba dibujos, Skuld hizo lo mismo al ver sus inventos.   
- Skuld: Mis inventos…   
Sin embargo Belldandy tan solo se levanto y comenzó a ordenar todo el desorden que había hecho Yana.   
- Yana: Quiero seguir jugando…   
Dijo la pequeña Yana al ver como le quitaban sus "nuevos juguetes", Belldandy previniendo un incidente aun mayor, decidió actuar.   
- Belldandy: Yana, cariño, podrías por favor esperar a Megumi afuera, debe estar por llegar…   
Yana asintió.   
- Belldandy: Megumi es la hermana de Keichi y si te portas bien con ella, te recompensará con muchos dulces.   
Dijo Belldandy con una sonrisa, Yana salió del cuarto a toda velocidad.   
- Keichi: Bell, mi hermana no vendrá sino hasta la cena y para eso faltan cerca de tres horas…   
Belldandy sonrió.   
- Belldandy: Yo lo sé y tu lo sabes, pero Yana no, mientras ella esta fuera, podremos hablar con más calma.   
Dijo la diosa muy tranquila, todos la miraron muy extraño. 

Fuera del templo.   
Yana esperaba a Megumi mientras inspeccionaba por los alrededores del templo.   
- Yana: Que lugar más lindo, me recuerda a mi casa… aunque se lo ve muy distinto…   
Yana se acerco a un gran cerezo que había en el templo, cuando se encontró a un niño sentando, este estaba comiendo… y no cualquier cosa.   
- Yana: So… son…   
Eran caramelos de diferentes colores y sabores.   
- Yana: Dulces…   
Yana se acerco al pequeño niño, quien aparentemente tenía su misma edad.   
- Yana: Mi tío Keichi me dijo que no aceptara dulces de desconocidos… así que dime rápido tu nombre y dame esos dulces… oíste…   
El niño sin embargo, prefirió ignorarla y seguir comiendo.   
- Yana: Oye… te estoy hablando…   
Pero el niño seguía sin prestarle atención.   
- Yana: Esta bien… cambió de táctica.   
Yana le dio la espalda al pequeño y hablo.   
- Yana: Mi tía Belldandy me dijo que no comiera dulces antes de la cena, así que no me tientes ofreciéndome los tuyos…   
Pero el pequeño niño no le prestaba atención a Yana.   
- Yana: Aun cuando me los ofrecieras todos, no te los aceptaría.   
Yana seguía hablando aun cuando su joven acompañante no le prestaba la mínima atención.   
- Yana: Así que mejor no insistas…   
Dijo Yana tranquilamente, su compañero por fin le hablo.   
- Ken: Que bueno, porque no te iba a dar ninguno…   
Estas palabras molestaron a la futura diosa, la cual se levanto molesta y le arrebato la bolsa de dulces a su acompañante.   
- Yana: Matanga…   
Yana salió corriendo con la bolsa rumbo al templo, mientras el pequeño sacó otra bolsa y comenzó a comer.   
- Megumi: Quien era la niña que entro, Ken?   
Megumi apareció con varias compras.   
- Ken: No se.   
Dijo el pequeño tranquilamente.   
- Megumi: Curioso, me recordo a mi hermano de pequeño...   
Pensó Megumi, luego sonrió y miro al pequeño niño.   
- Megumi: Porque no entramos, quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que ponga mi hermano y Belldandy al saber que tendrán un nuevo invitado.   
Dijo Megumi sonriendo mientras se dirigía a al templo.   
  
  


Yana.   
Diosa del Presente: Primera Clase.   
Licencia: Limitada.   
Estado: Entrenamiento en el otro Mundo.   
Tutoras: Belldandy, Urd y Skuld.   
Medio de transporte: Sombras, pero solo se puede movilizar por medio de las sombras humanas, cualquier otra sombra no le sirve.   
Método de recuperación de Energía: Dulces, por desgracia no solo la recargan, sino que la vuelven sumamente hiperactiva, además de que le encantan.   
Historia: Yana es una diosa en entrenamiento, la cual será guiada por tres poderosas Diosas, Belldandy, diosa del Presente, Urd, diosa del Pasado y Skuld, diosa del Futuro, hasta el día en que apruebe su examen y reciba su calificación de Diosa.   
Padres: Keichi y Belldandy, en un futuro muy cercano.   
Datos Adicionales: Aunque Yana es hija de Belldandy, una Diosa muy importante y de Keichi un simple mortal, no pertenece a este tiempo, ella viene del futuro, debido a que un matrimonio entre una Diosa y un mortal no estaba permitido, Belldandy y Keichi pasaron por situaciones muy difíciles, las cuales se complicaron aun más, el día que supieron que Belldandy estaba embarazada, para no traer más problemas a sus seres amados, Belldandy renunció a condición de Diosa, aun con el dolor del alma de sus hermanas, como mortal, Belldandy dio a luz a una bella y saludable niña, a la cual, Skuld bautizo con el nombre de Yana, sin embargo esta pequeña niña, era también una Diosa y con poderes tan grandes como los de su madre, debido a que no existía ser alguno capaz de entrenarla, ya que Belldandy, quien se hubiera hecho cargo de su entrenamiento, ya no era una diosa, se opto por enviar a la pequeña al pasado, a aquel tiempo en que la poderosa diosa aun tenía poderes, sin embargo, muy pocos conocen esta decisión, la cual se ha mantenido guardada, incluso a las propias diosas, excepto claro, para Urd.   


Ken.   
Humano común y corriente.   
Niño, Nueve años.   
Familiares: Sobrino de Sora.   
Historia: Megumi se encuentra cuidándolo, ya que la familia del pequeño tuvo que viajar por negocios y como en el departamento de Sora y Megumi no aceptan niños, Megumi prefirió dejarlo a cargo de Keichi en lugar de enviarlo a una guardería, aun cuando el pobre de Keichi no lo sepa.   
Datos Adicionales: Ken posee una cierta rivalidad con Yana, la cual empezó cuando este la ignoro, aunque todas las discusiones terminan igual, con Yana peleando con el aire, ya que Ken no le habla, en el fondo, el pequeño quiere a Yana, prueba de ello es que siempre le esta "regalando" los dulces que tan amablemente su "novia" le quita. 


	2. Ken Vs Yana

Fics de Ah! My Goddess   


Oh Por Dios! 

Tokio – Japón.   
En el templo.   
- Yana: Pero por que…   
Yana se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, tratando de convencer a quien pudiera, para que la ayudaran a cambiar la decisión que Belldandy había tomado.   
- Yana: Tío Keichi…   
Keichi solo vio a la pared tratando de no ver a Yana.   
- Yana: Tía Urd…   
Dijo Yana ahora suplicando a Urd.   
- Urd: Me gustaría ayudarte cariño… pero no puedo…   
Dijo Urd acariciando la cabeza de Yana.   
- Yana: Tía Skuld, Tía Megumi…   
Yana volteo a ver a sus dos últimas esperanzas de salvación.   
- Skuld: Yo no se nada, fue idea de mi hermana mayor…   
Dijo Skuld tranquilamente.   
- Megumi: Te hubiera ayudado si me hubieras nombrado antes, pero ahora veo que me tienes al final de la lista…   
Dijo Megumi ofendida.   
- Yana: Nadie me quiere…   
Yana comenzó a llorar.   
- Ken: Tanto problema por ir a la escuela…   
Dijo Ken, el nuevo inquilino y futuro compañero de la mini diosa.   
- Ken: Yo soy el que debería estar molesto, voy a ser tu senpai… 

Nota: No, no esta mal escrito, Senpai, con n y p, la ortografía regular no se aplica para palabras provenientes de otros idiomas, por eso cuando les pregunten una palabra grave tildada y que termine en n, s o vocal, no solo piensen en Bíceps y Tríceps, sino también en Pokémon… ejem, bueno a lo que iba, Senpai es un termino japonés que se refiere o hace referencia a un superior, alguien de más experiencia, normalmente se le dice así a una persona que va un grado de estudio superior a uno, en si eso significa, Senpai – Superior, pero no solo es en la escuela, ya que si quieres, puedes llamarle así a cualquier persona que sea mayor que tu, con tal de que sepa más de algo, es técnicamente tu Senpai, tu superior… o como diríamos en términos Jedi, tu maestro :P. 

Belldandy sonrió y se acerco a la pequeña Yana.   
- Belldandy: Yanita, solo tienes que ir a la escuela, porque haces tanto drama por algo tan simple…   
Yana puso mala cara.   
- Belldandy: Además vas a estar en la misma clase de Ken.   
Ken, el nuevo compañero de Yana, tan solo observaba todo mientras comía dulces tranquilamente.   
- Ken: Hurra…   
Dijo el pequeño con visible desagrado.   
- Yana: A mi no me importa ese niño…   
Dijo Yana molesta.   
- Megumi: Yana!   
Megumi reprendió a Yana, esta estaba a punto de llorar.   
- Belldandy: Yanita…   
Belldandy abrazo a Yana y esta comenzó a llorar.   
- Yana: Yo soy una diosa…   
Dijo la niña sollozando, Belldandy comenzó a acurrucar a la niña como si tratara de calmar a una bebita.   
- Yana: Una diosa no debe ir a una escuela…   
Yana trataba de no llorar, pero le era muy difícil evitarlo.   
- Yana: Menos a una de niños humanos…   
Por suerte la técnica de Belldandy estaba funcionando, Yana ya estaba algo más tranquila.   
- Yana: Yo soy una futura diosa…   
Belldandy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yana.   
- Belldandy: Sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por tener una oportunidad como la que tienes tu Yana.   
Yana, así como todos los presentes en la habitación, incluyendo a Ken, se quedaron observando fijamente a Belldandy.   
- Skuld: Porque dices eso hermana mayor.   
Belldandy sonrió.   
- Belldandy: Si supieras por todo lo que tuve que pasar hermanita…   
Belldandy acaricio la cabeza de Skuld.   
- Urd: I que fue todo eso Bell…   
Skuld miro confundida a Belldandy.   
- Skuld: Si, que te paso hermanita, cuéntame...   
Ahora Yana se unió al ruego de Skuld.   
- Yana: Si cuéntanos tía Belldandy…   
Megumi también se unió a las dos chicas.   
- Megumi: Anda Belldandy, mi hermano Keichi también quisiera saberlo, verdad Keichi…   
Megumi volteo a ver a Keichi.   
- Skuld: Si, hazlo por Keichi…   
Tanto Megumi como Skuld estaban usando a Keichi como escudo, aunque este en el fondo también quería saber aquello que se supone debía recordar.   
- Belldandy: Bueno, porque no se sientan.   
Todos los presentes rodearon literalmente a Belldandy.   
- Belldandy: Hace mucho tiempo atrás, tuve que bajar a la tierra a este mismo templo, donde conocí a un niño encantador…   
Dijo Belldandy mirando tiernamente a Keichi.   
- Belldandy: Aun cuando este no sabia nada de mi…   
Yana miro fijamente a Belldandy y luego a Keichi, había algo en la mirada de ambos que le parecía familiar.   
- Belldandy: En el poco tiempo que estuve a su lado, me hizo sentir como si fuera una persona muy especial y me regalo un presente…   
Belldandy sonrió.   
- Skuld: Estas hablando de Keichi, verdad hermana mayor?   
Pregunto Skuld algo confundida, Belldandy asintió.   
- Belldandy: Nadie conoce de esto, ya que se mantuvo en secreto por muchos años.   
Dijo muy seria Belldandy.   
- Belldandy: Fue mi primer trabajo como diosa y…   
Belldandy soltó varias lágrimas.   
- Belldandy: Aun me duele recordarlo…   
Urd se acerco a Belldandy y trato de tranquilizarla.   
- Urd: Es un lindo día, porque no olvidamos lo pasado y hacemos algo.   
Dijo Urd muy alegre.   
- Skuld: Si, vamos a pasear…   
Se unió rápidamente Skuld.   
- Megumi: Porque no salimos…   
Belldandy olvido su momentánea tristeza.   
- Belldandy: Sería divertido, pero debemos cuidar de Yana y Ken…   
Dijo Belldandy haciendo referencia a los dos niños presentes.   
- Yana: Yo se me cuidar sola…   
Dijo orgullosa Yana.   
- Megumi: Si cariño, lo que digas… si se los dejamos a Sora…   
Una gotita de sudor corrió por la nuca de Yana.   
- Yana: Nadie me hace caso…   
Dijo la niña desde un rincón alejado de la habitación, mientras jugaba con una varita.   
- Ken: Mujeres…   
Mientras las diosas y Megumi acordaban a donde ir y que hacer… el pobrecito de Keichi.   
- Keichi: Supongo que esta noche seré su niñera, que opinas Ken.   
Dijo Keichi tranquilamente, Ken tan solo le convido de sus dulces.   
- Keichi: De donde sacas tantos dulces Ken.   
Ken sonrió y se acerco a Keichi como si fuera a decirle algo al oído.   
- Ken: Prometes no decirle a nadie.   
Keichi asintió confundido.   
- Ken: Es mi secreto… gustas…   
Dijo tranquilamente el niño mientras guardaba la bolsa de caramelos y sacaba una de bombones en su lugar.   
- Keichi: Una mini diosa con serias alteraciones en su carácter y un niño que además de ser más maduro que yo, es también prestidigitador?   
Ken se quedo viendo confundido a Keichi.   
- Keichi: Que eres mago…   
Ken asintió alegre. 

Al siguiente día, ya en la escuela.   
La pequeña Yana se encontraba lidiando con su uniforme, frente a la puerta de la escuela.   
- Yana: Porque no pueden hacer estas faldas más pequeñas…   
Dijo la niña tratando de estirar su vestido hacia abajo.   
- Ken: Porque sino se te vería todo…   
Dijo Ken tranquilamente a su lado.   
- Yana: Acaso no entiendes el sarcasmo…   
Ken negó con la cabeza.   
- Yana: Chicos…   
Belldandy llego por fin con una linda mochilla rosa con dibujos de pony's, Yana solo la vio y casi vomita su desayuno.   
- Belldandy: No te gusta Yana…   
Dijo Belldandy poniéndole la mochila en la espalda a Yana, esta asintió con una sonrisa falsa.   
- Belldandy: Dale las gracias a Megumi, ella me ayudo a escogerla para ti…   
Yana arrugo las cejas, así como su puño.   
- Yana: Claro que se las daré…   
Dijo la niña con una sonrisa perversa.   
- Yana: Espera a que llegue a la casa Tía Megumi…   
Belldandy sacó un pañuelo de su ropa y limpio con el la cara de ambos niños.   
- Yana: No hagas eso…   
Dijo Yana molesta.   
- Ken: Tía Belldandy…   
Dijo Ken también molesto.   
- Belldandy: Ahora ya están listo, los veré a la hora de salida, diviértanse…   
Dijo Belldandy alegremente empujando literalmente a ambos niños al interior de la institución educativa, ya adentro y fuera de la vista de Bell.   
- Yana: Este lugar me asusta…   
Dijo Yana algo preocupada al ver el inmenso pasillo casi interminable.   
- Ken: I esto es solo el principio, no te separes de mi lado…   
Ken le dio su brazo a Yana, esta se aferro de el.   
- Yana: Prométeme que no me dejaras solita, porfa…   
Dijo Yana muy asustada, Ken asintió algo sonrojado.   
- Ken: Lo haré si tu me prometes no decir nada de esto en casa.   
Yana se fijo en lo que hacia, técnicamente estaba abrazando a Ken del brazo.   
- Yana: Yo… yo… yo…   
Yana se sonrojo y se separo de Ken, de pronto un timbre resonó por todos los pasillos.   
- Ken: Ya es tarde…   
Ken comenzó a correr sujetando la mano de Yana.   
- Yana: No tan rápido…   
Era lo único que podía decir la pobre diosa al ser prácticamente arrastrada.   
- Yana: No tan rápido…   
Yana no lograba mantener el paso de Ken, por lo que paso, lo que ya era de esperarse, Yana se tropezó y ensució su vestido nuevo.   
- Yana: Mi… mi vestido…   
Dijo Yana aun adolorida.   
- Ken: Yo… yo no quise…   
Ken trataba de disculparse con su amiga, pero no era de mucha ayuda.   
- Yana: Mi vestido se ensució…   
Dijo Yana con lágrimas en sus ojos.   
- Yana: Mi vestido… el que me compró mi tía Belldandy…   
Yana se fijo en la mirada triste de Ken y trato de no llorar.   
- Yana: Solo esta sucio… vamos a clases.   
Dijo Yana con una sonrisa, Ken también sonrió y le dio la mano a Yana para ayudarla a levantarse.   
- Yana: Gracias.   
Dijo Yana con una sonrisa.   
- Ken: D… de nada…   
Dijo muy sonrojado Ken, Yana tomo la mano de Ken y cuando ya nada malo podría pasar, como era de esperarse… paso.   
- Nick: Miren a quien tenemos aquí…   
Los "mejores" amigos de Ken aparecieron.   
- Alex: Si es Kenny…   
Nick y Alex, dos niños que habían pasado la mayor parte del año molestando al pequeño Ken.   
- Ken: Váyanse, estoy ocupado…   
Dijo Ken sin inmutarse por la presencia de los dos niños. 

Nota de traducción:   
Inmutarse – impresionarse, alterarse, inquietarse.   
Si, ya se, no era necesaria la aclaración, pero por si acaso… además así luego no dicen que no se aprende nada de los fanfics . 

- Alex: Se molesto Kenny…   
Ken tan solo se dedico a recoger las cosas que se cayeron de la mochila de Yana ignorando a los dos chicos, Yana estaba más preocupada por Ken.   
- Nick: El señorito no nos presta atención…   
Pero por más que siguieran molestándolo con insultos de todo tipo, Ken simplemente prefería ignorarlos.   
- Alex: Claro, como esta con su novia…   
No así Yana, quien lucía más molesta cada vez.   
- Nick: Huí si, su novia…   
Ambos niños empezaban a lanzarle besos a Ken en señal de ofensa, por su parte Ken no les prestaba la más mínima atención.   
- Alex: Kenny… Kenny… te quiero mucho…   
Por fin Yana se cansó y para cuando Ken había acabado de recoger todos los útiles escolares de su amiga, esta estaba ya en el suelo sobre los dos niños haciéndoles pagar por todos los insultos y agravios que había recibido el pobre Ken.   
- Ken: Ya… Yana…   
Dijo entre confundido y asustado el pequeño Ken, para cuando Yana acabo, ambos niños estaban llorando, Ken había sido vengado… y la pobrecita Yana se encontraba castigada todo un mes sin dulces, por haber sido suspendida el primer día de clases por pelear.   
- Yana: No es justo…   
Dijo muy molesta Yana desde su habitación, de pronto unos leves toques se oyeron.   
- Yana: Quien es?   
Pero nadie respondió, en lugar de eso, la puerta se abrió.   
- Yana: Eres tu…   
Dijo Yana aun más molesta al ver entrar a Ken con varios libros en la mano.   
- Ken: Te traje la tarea, pensé que tal vez…   
Pero Yana volteo la cara molesta.   
- Yana: Tú crees que estaría con ánimos para hacer la tarea, sal de mi cuarto si.   
Ken tan solo dejo los libros sobre la cama, junto a Yana.   
- Ken: Gracias Yana.   
Dijo Ken antes de irse, Yana se fijo por fin en los libros que le había traído Ken, debajo de ellos había un paquete de chocolates algo aplastado, Yana sonrió al verlo.   
- Yana: Gracias Ken.   
Dijo la pequeña diosa antes de comérselos alegremente.   
  


Notas del Autor:   
I bien, que os pareció tu fics Yana, pues si, se que me tarde un poquito… ta bueno, fue bastante, pero no valió la pena la espera, además parte de la culpa la tuvo Fanfiction que no me dejo actualizar ayer, si, el fanfics debía estar para ayer, pero que se le va a hacer, es el destino… además no fue tan malo después de todo, gracias al día de espera, pude conversar más tiempo contigo y sacar más ideas para tu personaje, espero te guste el fics, suerte. 

Post Datta:   
Espero que cuando menos me des ahora un mes de gracia antes de empezar a ponerme tus: "Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza, Actualiza" 

Cuídate Yana. 


	3. Dia de Vacunas

Fics de Ah! My Goddess   


**Oh Por Dios!**

Tokio – Japón.   
Yana y Ken desayunaban en la cocina, mientras Belldandy preparaba los almuerzos de ambos niños.   
- Belldandy: Almuerzos listos…   
Dijo alegremente la diosa del presente luego de entregarle sus respectivos almuerzos a cada niño.   
- Ken: Gracias tía Belldandy.   
Dijo Ken con una sonrisa luego de recibir su almuerzo y su beso.   
- Yana: Gracias…   
Dijo Yana algo preocupada y Belldandy pareció notarlo.   
- Belldandy: Te sucede algo malo Yana?   
Pregunto curiosa Belldandy, Yana solo negó con la cabeza.   
- Urd: Debe estar preocupada porque hoy acaba su castigo y no quiere volver a reincidir…   
Dijo tranquilamente Urd desde la sala.   
- Yana: No es cierto…   
Dijo molesta Yana.   
- Belldandy: I que es lo que te preocupa Yanita…   
Pregunto Belldandy amablemente.   
- Yana: Yana hizo algo malo… 

Nota Especial:   
Como habrán de saber, en muchos Animes existen ciertos personajes, la mayoría niñas, que suelen hablar en tercera persona, el porque, pues quien sabe, pero no son graciosas cuando hablan así… ejem, trataré de evitar los comentarios fuera del tema, con respecto al fics, pues Yana tiene una leve costumbre de hablar de esa forma, pero esto sucede cuando la niña ha hecho algo malo y la culpa la esta atormentando, podríamos decir que es la forma en que actúa su conciencia, por ello es muy fácil saber cuando Yana ha hecho algo malo, ya que su forma de hablar la delata. 

- Belldandy: Que has hecho Yanita?   
Pregunto amablemente Belldandy, Yana tomo aire.   
- Yana: Yana golpeó a dos niños y no sabe si se podrá controlar si los ve nuevamente molestar a Ken…   
Ken miró confundido a Yana.   
- Yana: Aunque Ken sea una molestia para Yana, ella lo quiere…   
Ken así como Belldandy sonrieron al oír a Yana.   
- Belldandy: Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por una buena causa Yana, ya discutimos eso antes…   
Yana sintió algo más tranquila.   
- Ken: Además desde que me ayudaste con aquellos niños, ya nadie me ha vuelto a molestar.   
Dijo Ken con una sonrisa.   
- Yana: Entonces no hice mal?   
Pregunto Yana ya más tranquila.   
- Belldandy: Pues…   
Belldandy trataba de buscar las palabras correctas, pero le era muy difícil hallarlas.   
- Keichi: A veces debemos hacer algo que creemos malo para ayudar a alguien que queremos.   
Keichi entró a la cocina con sus libros en la mano.   
- Keichi: Todo es parte de crecer Yana.   
Belldandy abrazo a Keichi.   
- Belldandy: Son palabras muy sabias Keichi, ni yo lo pude decir mejor…   
Dijo Belldandy muy alegre, Keichi se sonrojo.   
- Keichi: Solo se me ocurrieron, cualquiera las pudo haber dicho…   
Dijo Keichi apenado.   
- Belldandy: Pero lo dijo mi Keichi…   
Mientras Keichi y Belldandy hablaban, Ken y Yana terminaban de desayunar.   
- Ken: Gracias por haberme defendido…   
Dijo tímidamente Ken, Yana asintió feliz.   
- Yana: De nada… por cierto…   
Yana miró curiosamente a Ken.   
- Ken: Si?   
Pregunto el pequeño Ken al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.   
- Yana: Me perdí de algo importante mientras no estuve.   
Ken simplemente negó con la cabeza.   
- Ken: Aparte de tu pelea con Nick y Alex, todo ha sido como siempre… aburrido.   
Dijo el pequeño sin dejar de tomar su taza de leche.   
- Yana: Ya veo…   
Dijo algo aburrida Yana.   
- Ken: Pensé que no te gustaba la escuela.   
Yana asintió.   
- Yana: No me gusta, pero como llegué un día Domingo a este mundo y al siguiente día me suspendieron dos semanas…   
Ken mirada atentamente a Yana.   
- Yana: No he tendido nada que hacer mientras tu no estas… esta casa es muy aburrida y la única televisión que funciona, mi tía Urd la usa para viajar…   
Ken comprendió lo que le sucedía a su amiga y sonrió.   
- Yana: No sabes lo que han sido estas dos semanas… los últimos días mi tía Megumi me puso a estudiar como no tienes idea, creo que ya se todo lo que me van a enseñar en el año…   
Ken sonrió.   
- Ken: Entonces te va a gustar la clase de hoy… vamos a ver un vídeo.   
Yana miró confundido a Ken.   
- Yana: Vídeo?   
Ken asintió.   
- Yana: De que va a ser?   
Ken tan solo puso su dedo índice sobre su boca.   
- Yana: Esta bien, que sea sorpresa… pero me muero de ganas por saber de que va a tratar el video… 

Ya en la escuela.   
Yana se preparaba para ver el vídeo que tanto había esperado, cuando...   
- Yana: Ustedes dos que quieren…   
Nick y Alex, los dos niños del capítulo anterior, se acercaron a Yana, con no muy claras intenciones, ya que ambos ocultaban algo tras de si…   
- Yana: Acaso quieren pelear conmigo, porque ya saben que perderán…   
Dijo Yana enseñando su puño, Ken a su lado solo podía ver la escena asustado.   
- Ken: Que venga pronto la maestra… que venga pronto la maestra… que venga pronto la maestra…   
Repetía el pequeño Ken a manera de suplica.   
- Yana: I bien…   
Yana se levanto de su pupitre.   
- Nick: No te alteres, no venimos con intención de pelear…   
Dijo algo asustado Nick al ver como Yana los encaraba.   
- Yana: Entonces?   
Pregunto Yana confundida.   
- Alex: Solo veníamos a hacer las pases contigo…   
Dijo Alex al tiempo que descubría aquello que ocultaba tras de si.   
- Yana: U… una rosa?   
Yana miró el presente algo confundida.   
- Nick: I este es de mi parte…   
Dijo Nick mostrándole una tarjeta que el mismo había hecho.   
- Yana: Gra... gracias…   
Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Yana, ya que la maestra entro con y tanto Nick como Alex tuvieron que regresar a sus asientos.   
- Ken: Gracias dios…   
Dijo Ken con un suspiro.   
- Maestra: Se que este día debíamos ver una película niños, pero hay algo más importante que debemos tratar.   
La enfermera de la escuela entro con un gran cartel y un botiquín.   
- Enfermera: Hola niños, muchos de ustedes ya me han de conocer, pero para los que no… soy la enfermera de la escuela, la señorita Mery Ann y mi motivo para visitarlos es uno solo…   
La enfermera puso el cartel, en el se veían varios dibujos que explicaban acerca de ciertas enfermedades y como prevenirlas.   
- Enfermera: Se que a muchos les molestara que venga cada año por lo mismo, pero es por su salud…   
La enfermera sacó de su botiquín una jeringuilla.   
- Enfermera: Como sabrán, la única forma de evitar contagiarse de muchas enfermedades es esta… la vacuna.   
Dijo al enfermera señalando la jeringuilla.   
- Yana: Una vacuna… que es eso?   
Pregunto en voz baja la joven diosa sin intenciones de que alguien le respondiera.   
- Alex: Sabes lo que escuche, dicen que al primo de un amigo de mi hermano se le paralizo el brazo y nunca más pudo moverlo, luego se lo cortaron y le pusieron uno de robot…   
Yana aunque no hubiera querido escuchar la conversación de Nick y Alex, lo hizo y ahora se estaba lamentando por ello.   
- Nick: Genial, yo quiero uno así…   
Yana se sujeto su brazo, pero en lugar de su brazo normal, encontró uno de metal…   
- Yana: Mi… mi brazo…   
Dijo asustada la niña, por suerte tan solo era su imaginación.   
- Yana: No… no era real…   
Dijo la pequeña sujetando su brazo.   
- Enfermera: Veamos… por donde empezamos…   
La enfermera sacó una lista de los alumnos.   
- Enfermera: Hagámoslo en orden alfabético, porque no se colocan en una sola fila…   
Todos los niños se formaron uno detrás de otro, de acuerdo a como los nombraba la enfermera, al final quedaron Nick y Yana.   
- Nick: Lo bueno de esto es que no tenemos clases…   
Dijo tranquilamente Nick, por su lado, Yana no estaba tan tranquila.   
- Enfermera: Si, te sucede algo…   
Pregunto la enfermera al ver que Yana levanto la mano.   
- Yana: Si… es que… necesito ir al baño.   
Dijo algo sonrojada Yana.   
- Enfermera: Claro, ve… aun tenemos tiempo…   
Yana estaba por salir del salón, cuando Ken la detuvo.   
- Ken: No estas asustada, verdad Yana.   
Yana negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.   
- Yana: Soy una futura diosa y las diosas somos inmunes a todos, Yana no necesita de una molesta vacuna…   
Dijo orgullosa la pequeña diosa.   
- Yana: Además Yana le tiene miedo a las agujas…   
Dijo para si misma Yana. 

En el templo.   
Megumi, quien también estaba trabajando de enfermera voluntaria, había ido hasta el templo, para vacunar a sus amigas y a su hermano.   
- Skuld: Pero aun no comprendo.   
Con tres de los cuatro integrante había sido muy fácil, pero Skuld por ser la más joven, había resultado algo más difícil, sobretodo porque no conocía casi nada de lo que Megumi hacia.   
- Skuld: Porque es tan importante?   
Todos los presentes trataban de explicarle a Skuld, pero sin éxito.   
- Skuld: Somos diosas, a nosotras no nos pasa nada de esto…   
Urd comenzó nuevamente.   
- Urd: Por desgracia no somos inmunes como ya te lo explique, en el cielo los únicos virus de los que debemos preocuparnos son los que ataquen a las computadoras, pero en el mundo de los humanos…   
Belldandy continuó con la explicación.   
- Belldandy: Aquí hay demasiados peligros Skuld, en especial para nosotras la diosas, lo que se conoce como enfermedades en los humanos, puede llegar a ser fatal para una diosa, ya que no estamos habituadas a esto…   
Skuld miro confundida a Belldandy.   
- Skuld: No comprendo hermana mayor…   
Megumi comenzó a hablar.   
- Megumi: Es simple en realidad Skuld, nosotros los seres humanos vivimos rodeados de microorganismos que causan enfermedades, por lo que hemos desarrollado defensas contra muchos de ellos, pero son tantos que en muchas ocasiones, debemos vacunarnos para hacer nuestras defensas más fuertes y no enfermarnos, pero ustedes jamás han tenido este tipo de defensas, si se enferman de un simple resfrió, podría ser muy peligroso para ustedes…   
Skuld comenzó a comprender lo que trataban de explicarle.   
- Skuld: Es como si todos los virus atacaran mientras yo no me encuentro…   
Belldandy asintió feliz al ver que su hermana comprendió.   
- Urd: Por fin entendiste, ya era hora…   
Skuld solo le sacó la lengua molesta.   
- Belldandy: Ahora entiendes porque debemos vacunarnos Skuld, sino estamos protegidas, podríamos enfermar…   
Belldandy acarició la cabeza de Skuld.   
- Belldandy: I no me gustaría que nada malo le sucediera a mi familia.   
Dijo Belldandy con una sonrisa.   
- Skuld: Entonces me vacunare…   
Dijo Skuld con una sonrisa. 

Sin embargo, en la escuela, cierta personita no era tan fácil de convencer.   
- Yana: Aquí no me encontraran…   
Se decía para si Yana, quien se encontraba escondida debajo de las escaleras, ya que todo el mundo se había enterado de que se había escapado de la vacuna.   
- Yana: No me gustan las agujas…   
Dijo la niña tomando su brazo.   
- Yana: Ya llegaron…   
Yana vio como varios maestros y alumnos se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba.   
- Yana: Al menos puedo escapar…   
Yana se telé transporto con sus poderes, reapareciendo en una especie de salón, solo que sin pupitres, en su lugar habían varios carteles como el que había llevado la enfermera, fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde había llegado.   
- Yana: La sombra era de la enfermera…   
Dijo Yana en voz baja al ver a su mayor temor a pocos centímetros de ella, arreglando lo que parecía un instrumental médico.   
- Yana: Pero no me atraparan con vida…   
Yana se trato de telé transportar, pero al ver la inmensa jeringuilla que sacó la enfermera, el miedo le ganó y no logro concentrarse.   
- Yana: Yo… yo…   
Yana comenzó a retroceder asustada.   
- Enfermera: Yana… te estábamos buscando…   
Volteo la enfermera apuntándole la inmensa jeringuilla a Yana.   
- Yana: Yo… yo… yo…   
La enfermera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y rápidamente escondió la enorme jeringuilla y sacó una pequeña con la que vacunaría a Yana.   
- Enfermera: No te asustes Yana… esto no duele…   
Yana solo volteo y comenzó a correr mientras decía…   
- Yana: No me atraparan con vida…   
Por desgracia, la enfermera fue más rápida que ella y la sujeto del brazo, fue cuando Yana comenzó a imaginar lo que sucedería…   
- Yana: Noooo…   
Yana se soltó de la enfermera y escapo con ayuda de sus poderes, pero a donde fuera se vio huyendo de una gran multitud, que solo la buscaba a ella, perros rastreando su aroma y personas con antorchas encendidas…   
- Yana: No… yo no hice nada…   
Yana se pudo esconder en un callejón oscuro y solitario, donde vio cientos de carteles con su fotografía.   
- Yana: No por favor…   
Pronto habían carteles de "Se Busca" con la foto de Yana por toda la ciudad y se escuchaban por todas las calles los altavoces alertando a la población de la niña.   
- Altavoz: …es una niña de ocho años, repito… 1,47 de estatura, complexión delgada, tez blanca, su cabello es negro, lacio, hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos color castaño, viste un vestido de la primaria elemental de Tokio, es una niña de ocho años…   
Yana miraba en todas direcciones asustada, tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero le era imposible encontrar uno.   
- Megumi: Allá esta!   
Pronto hasta los que creí sus amigos estaban cazándola como a un animal rabioso…   
- Yana: No hice nada…   
Se decía para si misma la pobre Yana corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, por desgracia no fue lo suficiente…   
- Belldandy: La tenemos…   
Yana fue acorralada y cuando cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…   
- Enfermera: Listo, ya estas vacunada… no fue tan doloroso como pensabas o si…   
Yana volvió a la realidad, justo a tiempo para ver como su mayor preocupación acaba por fin.   
- Yana: Que paso?   
Pregunto confundida Yana.   
- Enfermera: Te acabo de poner la vacuna, verdad que no fue dolorosa… pensar que todos los años tenemos un niño que nos hace lo mismo que tu…   
Dijo tranquilamente la enfermera luego de guardar su instrumental de trabajo.   
- Yana: La… vacuna?   
Pregunto Yana aun sin salir de su asombro.   
- Yana: Eso fue todo?   
La enfermera asintió.   
- Yana: No fue tan malo…   
Dijo algo más tranquila Yana.   
- Ken: Claro que no, eso fue lo que te intentaba decir…   
Ken entro junto con Alex y Nick.   
- Nick: Estas bien Yana…   
- Alex: No te sucedió nada malo…   
Preguntaron ambos niños preocupados.   
- Yana: A mi… claro que no, yo soy muy valiente…   
Dijo Yana fingiendo valentía.   
- Enfermera: Me alegro escuchar eso pequeña…   
La enfermera sacó una jeringuilla de tamaño familiar.   
- Enfermera: Porque aun nos faltan tus refuerzos…   
Yana solo vio la enorme jeringuilla y se desmayo.   
- Enfermera: Pero descuida, esos serán hasta dentro de dos años… Yana… Yana…   
Ken tan solo bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado, mientras Nick y Alex trataban de despertar a la pequeña.   
- Ken: Una diosa tan poderosa… y le tiene miedo a una simple agujita…   
Dijo Ken sumamente apenado.   
- Enfermera: Por cierto Ken, Sora me llamo para decirme que en tu casa se había presentado una epidemia de rubéola… así que ya sabes que significa…   
Dijo la enfermera de la escuela sacando una pequeña jeringuilla.   
- Ken: Va… vacunaaaaa…   
Fue lo último que dijo el pequeño antes de perder el sentido como lo hizo su amiga hace pocos minutos atrás. 

- Fin del capítulo -   


Nota de Autor:   
Espero que la descripción de Yana haya servido, normalmente no describo a mis personajes, salvo situaciones especificas y si lo hago, no doy información tan detallada como la di con la Enemiga Pública Número Uno, alias Yana… pero espero que haya servido la descripción, sobre el recuerdo del Belldandy, del capítulo anterior, pues en si es un recuerdo real, si quieren saber más de él, solo deben ver la quinta Ova de la serie, ahí se explica todo lo que les comente en el fics, eventualmente les pondré de que se trata, pero será tal vez en un futuro capitulo, ya que aun pienso seguir escribiendo acerca de esta linda parejita, me refiero a Yana y Ken, un amor que supera el tiempo, ya que al final de cuentas, Yana es del futuro y para cuando encuentre a Ken en su tiempo, ya este será todo un adulto… más o menos como Rini y Hotaru, solo que aquí no es Yuri y tampoco hay Sailor Scout, suerte en todo y nos leemos después. 

Post Datta: Sobre la actualización de los otros Fanfics, pues ya veré, la inspiración jamás me falta, cualidad de la que estoy agradecido… pero por desgracia, en este momento si estoy falto de tiempo, pero prometo actualizar todos los fics a su momento, bye. 


	4. Solo Postres

Fics de Ah! My Goddess

**Oh Por Dios!**

Tokio – Japón.  
En el Templo.  
- Yana: Solo una pizca…  
Yana se encontraba preparando un pastel para su clase de economía doméstica.  
- Belldandy: Yana querida eso es sal…  
- Yana: Sal?  
Yana probó la masa de su pastel.  
- Yana: Sabe horrible…  
Dijo Yana con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Ken: Van quince…  
Ken tan solo contaba los intentos fallidos de la joven diosa.  
- Yana: Tú cállate…   
Yana cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar para tranquilizarse, Belldandy solo retiró la masa y trajo nuevos ingredientes.  
- Yana: Yana tranquilízate, Yana tu puedes…   
Se repetía mentalmente Yana para infundirse valor y ánimos.  
- Ken: No vas a poder, mejor has gelatina como yo…   
Yana ni tomo en cuenta a Ken, este tan solo continuó sentado viendo como su amiga se mataba preparando un pastel.  
- Yana: Ya estoy lista…  
Dijo con total confianza la joven diosa.   
- Yana: Tía Belldandy, ya estoy lista, tráeme más ingredientes, esta vez te prometo que lo haré bien…  
- Ken: Promesas…  
Yana volteo a ver asesinamente a su amigo.  
- Ken: Solo decía, has lo que desees…  
Ken se levanto de la silla y se disponía a salir de la cocina, cuando Belldandy entraba... por desgracia, con malas noticias para Yana.  
- Belldandy: Lo siento Yanita, pero ya se nos acabo la harina…  
Dijo Belldandy algo triste, Ken se decidió quedarse y no dejar sola a su amiga.  
- Yana: Ya no hay harina.  
Repitió Yana tranquilamente.  
- Ken: Valla, lo ha tomado muy bien.  
Se dijo para si mismo Ken, cuando Yana volteo a ver a Belldandy.  
- Yana: I eso es malo?  
Pregunto con genuina ingenuidad la niña, Ken solo la miró secamente, Belldandy asintió negativamente.  
- Yana: Por qué?  
Yana miró a Ken como esperando una respuesta que ella pudiera entender, Ken solo suspiro antes de responderle.  
- Ken: Harina es el componente esencial de un pastel…  
Yana iba asintiendo mientras Ken le explicaba.  
- Ken: …sin la harina no puede haber pastel, entiendes…  
Yana pareció tardar un poco en procesar todo lo que Ken le había dicho, después de unos segundos Yana puso una cara de horror.  
- Yana: No hay pastel…  
Yana comenzó a correr como loca por toda la cocina, Belldandy trataba de tranquilizarla.  
- Yana: Mi pastel…  
Yana se detuvo y comenzó a llorar, Belldandy no sabía que hacer para tratar de consolar a su "sobrina".  
- Belldandy: No llores Yanita, verás que pronto encontraremos una solución.   
Pero Yana seguía llorando inconsolablemente.  
- Ken: Has una gelatina como yo…  
Dijo Ken tranquilamente, Yana detuvo su llanto.  
- Yana: Una gelatina… no quiero…  
Dijo Yana molesta.  
- Yana: Yana quiere hacer un pastel y hará un pastel…  
Yana se cruzo de brazos y viro la cara molesta.  
- Belldandy: Pero Yanita entiende, no tenemos harina y a estas horas de la noche no hay ya una tienda abierta…  
- Yana: Usa tus poderes y haz harina…  
Dijo Yana tranquilamente.  
- Belldandy: Aunque quiero ayudarte Yana querida, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte usar mis poderes para algo tan trivial como una funda de harina…  
Yana pareció meditar un momento.  
- Yana: Entonces que sean varias, no se cuantos intentos más necesite…  
Dijo Yana con una sonrisa.  
- Belldandy: Yana…  
Dijo Belldandy con un tono serio, Yana se sorprendió de ver molesta por primera vez a Belldandy.  
- Ken: Ya molestaste a tía Belldandy, vez…  
- Yana: Yana quiere hacer pastel.  
Fue lo único que respondió Yana.  
- Ken: Allá tú, sino llevas algo mañana reprobaras…  
Al parecer Ken era el único que podía devolver a Yana a sus cabales.  
- Yana: Reprobar… mi mamá se molestaría…  
Yana miró esperanzadoramente a Belldandy.  
- Yana: Tía Belldandy…  
Belldandy ya se había tranquilizado.  
- Belldandy: Dime Yanita.  
Yana: Podemos hacer galletas…  
Tanto a Ken como Belldandy les salió una gota de sudor.  
- Ken: Acaso no entiendes, te acabaste toda la harina, no vas a poder hacer galletas, pasteles, panes, pasta o cualquier otra cosa que se haga con harina.  
- Belldandy: Es cierto Yanita y con la poca azúcar que nos queda, lo único aconsejable será gelatina… como te dice Ken.  
Yana bajo la cabeza derrotada.  
- Yana: Que sea gelatina.  
Dijo la pequeña en el peor de los ánimos, Ken solo sonrió.

A la Mañana siguiente.  
En el piso de la cocina se encontraban varios sacos de dormir apilados.  
- Yana: Todavía no?  
Al parecer Yana logró convencer a Belldandy de quedarse cuidando de que su obra de arte no sufriera ningún percance.  
- Belldandy: Aun no pequeña…  
Por lo que ambas se habían quedado a dormir para cuidarla.  
- Ken: Debes esperar otros diez minutos…  
El motivo por el que Ken se quedo, aun era un misterio.  
- Yana: Uno… dos… tres…  
Yana comenzó a contar.  
- Belldandy: No te esfuerces Yanita, cuando esté lista yo te avisaré…  
Belldandy acarició la cabeza de la pequeña diosa.  
- Belldandy: Porque no van mejor a alistarse para la escuela, sino se les hará tarde.  
Yana y Ken asintieron.  
- Belldandy: Yo cuidare de sus trabajos.  
Ambos chicos asintieron y luego salieron corriendo en dirección de la habitación de Yana, pero en el camino se toparon con…  
- Urd: Calmados niños…   
Urd, la diosa del Pasado.  
- Skuld: Porque no están listos…  
Skuld, la diosa del Futuro.  
- Keichi: Apresúrense chicos o se les hará tarde.  
I Keichi, los otros tres habitantes del templo.  
- Yana: Se nos hizo tarde vigilando mi trabajo de ciencias…  
Dijo Yana excusándose.  
- Ken: No es ciencias, es economía doméstica…  
La corrigió Ken.  
- Yana: I no es lo mismo…  
Yana se quedó observando a Ken, este solo negó con la cabeza.   
- Ken: Ven, primero nos cambiamos y luego te explico la diferencia…  
Ambos niños se excusaron y salieron corriendo de nuevo.  
- Keichi: Niños…  
Dijo Keichi con una sonrisa.  
- Keichi: Alegran todo a su paso… hasta este templo siente su alegría…  
Tanto Urd como Skuld se quedaron viendo a Keichi muy confundidas.  
- Urd: Por la forma de expresarte parece que ya desearas un hijo…  
Pregunto inquisitivamente Urd.  
- Keichi: Me gustaría tener un hijo…   
Dijo keichi soñadoramente.  
- Skuld: Si?  
Pregunto también Skuld, Keichi asintió.  
- Keichi: Hay momentos en que si desearía tener alguien que siguiera mis pasos, continuara con todo lo que he dejado pendiente…  
Dijo Keichi tranquilamente, Urd y Skuld miraban a Keichi fijamente, este se dio cuenta.  
- Keichi: Pero no ahora…  
Se escudo Keichi.   
- Keichi: Ja ja ja… si es verdad que todos deseamos que alguien continué lo que hemos hecho… pero no ahora…  
Keichi trataba de excusarse de lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, Skuld y Urd sonrieron al ver que Keichi se había sonrojado.  
- Skuld: Hermana mayor… hermana mayor…  
Skuld corrió en dirección de la cocina, Urd simplemente desapareció.  
- Keichi: Oigan no… que van a hacer…  
Keichi corrió tras de Skuld y de Urd, mientras en otra habitación.  
- Ken: Apresúrate cambiándote Yana…  
Ken estaba frente a la puerta del baño de la habitación de Yana tratando de apurarla.  
- Yana: Cállate, todavía que me tengo que cambiar aquí y tu estas molestando…  
Se escucho a Yana desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
- Ken: Yo te espero abajo Yana…   
Dijo Ken luego de salir.  
- Yana: Oye espérame…  
Dijo Yana saliendo detrás de Ken, Ken solo sonrió al verla.   
- Ken: Vamos, nos hacemos tarde…  
Yana y Ken corrieron directo a la cocina donde esperaba Belldandy con los postres listos.   
- Belldandy: Corran niños, se les hace tarde…  
- Skuld: Aquí tengo sus libros…  
Dijo Skuld sosteniendo ambas mochilas.  
- Yana: Gracias.  
Ken y Yana tomaron los postres y luego las mochilas, mientras se despedían con un beso de ambas diosas, pero antes de salir, Urd los detuvo…  
- Yana: Que pasa tía Urd…  
- Urd: Creen que los voy a dejar salir así no más...  
Ambos niños se quedaron confundidos, Urd solo se inclino.  
- Urd: Sin un beso de despedida…  
Yana y Ken abrazaron a Urd y comenzaron a besarla.   
- Urd: Ya… calmados…  
Dijo Urd cayendo de espaldas antes las impulsivas muestras de cariño de ambos niños.  
- Belldandy: Ahora mejor apresúrense niños, Keichi los esta esperando afuera del templo para llevarlos a la escuela…  
Yana y Ken se miraron entusiasmados.  
- Yana & Ken: Siiiiii…   
Yana y Ken corrieron hasta donde estaba Keichi.  
- Urd: Al parecer fue una buena decisión la que tomaron con Yana…   
Belldandy y Urd solo asintieron.

En la escuela.  
Yana y Ken esperaban a que calificaran su trabajo.  
- Yana: Porque no se apresuran, tengo hambre…  
Dijo Yana intentando no comerse su trabajo.  
- Ken: Pensé que no te gustaba la gelatina.  
Yana asintió.  
- Yana: No debo comer gelatina, mis poderes mágicos se sobrecargan si lo hago… pero tengo mucha hambre...  
Dijo Yana con un tono preocupante.  
- Ken: Pensé que podías comer cualquier tipo de dulce…   
- Yana: Puedo, esa es mi fuente de recarga, pero debo elegir muy bien que comer o mis poderes sufrirán las consecuencias…   
Ken pareció meditar.  
- Ken: A que te refieres…  
- Yana: Mi fuente real de recarga son bolas de caramelo del número 17-05, son hechas en el cielo, al igual que los helados de mi tía Skuld, pero como son muy raros y es muy difícil su creación, debo buscar otras formas de recargarme…  
Ken asintió.  
- Ken: Por eso comes constantemente los dulces hechos en la tierra…   
Yana sonrió.  
- Yana: Sí, no funcionan igual que los dulces del cielo, pero necesito recargarme o sino…  
Yana bajo la cabeza.  
- Ken: No te preocupes, se lo que te podría pasar, mi tía Megumi me contó que les sucede a las diosas si no recargan energías…  
Yana se tranquilizo al escuchar esto.  
- Ken: Mejor dime, que sucede cuando comes ciertos dulces…  
Yana comenzó a mirar a cada estudiante del salón.  
- Yana: Por ejemplo, si como chocolates…  
Yana miró en dirección de una niña a solo unos cuantos espacios de ella.  
- Ken: Que pasaría si Elizabeth te regalara uno de los chocolates que preparo…  
- Yana: Si como chocolates, toda mi energía se recargaría al instante, sin embargo… mis poderes quedarían sellados por dos horas…   
- Ken: Un precio algo drástico…  
Yana asintió.   
- Yana: Pero de tomarse en cuenta si consideramos que recupero toda mi energía de golpe…  
Ken sonrió, luego busco en su mochila.  
- Ken: Quieres?  
Dijo ofreciendo a Yana una bolsa llena de chocolates, Yana solo lo miró enojada.  
- Yana: Gracias…  
Dijo Yana tranquilamente, luego guardo la bolsa en su mochila.  
- Yana: Los comeré luego…  
- Ken: Bueno pero continúa.  
Yana seguía buscando entre sus compañeros de clases, quien tuviera algún dulce o postre de los que supiera que efectos le producían.  
- Yana: Los caramelos…  
Dijo mirando a una niña al otro lado del salón.  
- Ken: De azúcar como los que preparo Tes…  
Yana asintió.  
- Ken: De esos siempre comes…  
Yana volvió a asentir.  
- Yana: Son lo más cercano a mis caramelos, recuperan mi energía pero en una proporción mucho menor a la de mis caramelos reales…  
- Ken: Como en los juegos de video, te recuperan muy poco…  
Yana pareció meditar un rato lo que Ken le trataba de decir.  
- Ken: Por eso puedes comer tantos…  
Sonrió Yana en tono de victoria.  
- Yana: Por eso son mis dulces preferidos…  
- Ken: I tienes algún dulce que detestes…  
Yana señalo en dirección de un niño delante de Ken.  
- Ken: No te gustan los caramelos ácidos como los de Jimmy…  
Preguntó Ken, Yana negó con la cabeza.  
- Yana: Si me como cualquier dulce que contenga limón, natural o sintético…  
Yana bajo la cabeza y en un tono casi inaudible dijo...  
- Yana: Me quedare sin voz por un día…  
Ken sonrió.  
- Yana: Ni se te ocurra ninguna idea extraña…  
- Ken: Esta bien, sígueme contando que más te hacen los dulces terrestres…  
Yana miró en dirección de sus nuevos amigos, Nick y Alex.  
- Yana: Si comiera galletas…  
Ken pareció meditar.  
- Ken: Hasta donde recuerdo, tú has comido galletas… mi tío Keichi me contó lo que paso cuando las comiste, además me dijo que no te diera galletas…  
- Yana: Mi tío Keichi es un malvado… ahora se porque en casa no hay ninguna galleta…  
- Ken: Que querías, si te pones como loca…  
Yana frunció el ceño.  
- Yana: Solo me pongo algo hiperactiva…  
- Ken: Si y te dura seis horas…  
Yana iba a responderle a Ken, cuando la maestra llego con ellos.  
- Maestra: Bien niños y que prepararon ustedes…   
Yana sonrió y sacó su postre, Ken hizo lo mismo.  
- Maestra: Gelatinas… de fresa para Yana y de manzana para Ken...   
Dijo contemplando ambos postres.  
- Maestra: I se ven muy bien…  
La maestra tomo una pequeña probada de ambos postres.  
- Maestra: Están deliciosos…  
Yana sonrió, la Maestra se puso nuevamente frente a toda la clase.  
- Maestra: Bien hecho niños, todos sus postres están perfectos…   
Todos los niños estaban felices.  
- Maestra: Como lo hicieron muy bien… ahora su premio niños, pueden comerse su trabajo…  
Todos los niños comenzaron a comer, solo Ken y Yana parecían meditar.  
- Ken: I ahora que harás Yana…  
- Yana: Sino me la como, la Maestra va a pensar que no la prepare yo…  
- Ken: Pero si te la comes…  
Yana tragó saliva.  
- Yana: No quiero… todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que soy una diosa…  
La Maestra estaba intrigada de ver que tanto Yana como Ken no estaban comiendo.  
- Maestra: Les sucede algo niños… porque no han comido nada…  
Se acerco a preguntarles.  
- Yana: Es que yo…  
- Ken: Yana no puede…   
Pero antes de que alguno de los dos niños pudiera acabar su frase.  
- Elizabeth: Les gustaría cambiar alguna de sus gelatinas por mis chocolates, todavía tengo bastantes… sí?   
Elizabeth, una de las niñas del salón de clases intentaba cambiar varios de sus chocolates por algún otro dulce y al parecer, hasta ahora no había tenido éxito.   
- Ken: Yana…  
Yana pareció entender y sonrió ofreciéndole su gelatina a su nueva amiga.  
- Elizabeth: Gracias…  
La Maestra sonrió al ver como sus alumnos se llevaban tan bien.  
- Maestra: Ya veo porque, me alegra ver que sean buenas amigas…  
Dijo la Maestra antes de irse detrás de otros dos alumnos que tampoco estaban comiendo, se estaban lanzando los dulces uno al otro.  
- Yana: Gracias Elizabeth…   
Dijo Yana agradeciendo a Elizabeth…  
- Elizabeth: De nada… Yana…  
Ken se comió por fin su gelatina.  
- Ken: Pues ahora tienes una nueva amiga Yana…  
Yana asintió.  
- Yana: Una muy buena amiga…  
Elizabeth sonrió luego de probar la gelatina.  
- Elizabeth: Deliciosa.

- Fin del capítulo -

Notas de Autor:  
Sí, antes de que me reclamen, se que me demore años en actualizar este fics, pero como habrán leído en cualquiera de mis otros fanfics actualizados (Eso si han leído algún otro de mis fics aparte de este :p), mi computadora murió y se llevo varios de mis actualizaciones y fanfics, pude recuperar algunos, pero otros si los tuve que reescribir completamente, pero con la nueva computadora y algo de tiempo, pude terminar de escribir, además, le debía este capítulo a mi querida Yana :p, quien me inspiro para la mini diosa Yana de este mismo fics, suerte Yanita y espero te guste… deja Review.

Post Datta:  
Desean que este sea un fics corto como en los Ovas (5 Ovas que equivaldrían a unos 7 capítulos de Fanfics) o algo más larga como la serie… (Aquí si no se cuanto saldrá de capítulos, será los que determine al final mi inspiración :p, tal vez haya suerte y tenga otro como Pokémon con 55 capítulos y aun contando…), como sea, igual seguiré escribiendo, nos leemos luego...


	5. Problemas Divinos

Fics de Ah! My Goddess

**Oh Por Dios!**

Tokio  Japón.  
En el patio del templo.  
Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Keichi, Megumi y Ken, estaban parados a diferentes extremos del templo, Yana se encontraba vendada y mirando al interior del templo.  
- Belldandy: Muy bien Yana, ahora tal como lo ensayamos, sigue mi voz  
Yana inclino la cabeza, luego desapareció en el aire para reaparecer emergiendo de la sombra de Belldandy.  
- Urd: Muy bien hecho Yana, veamos sino fue solo suerte.  
Yana volvió a desaparecer, esta vez tardo un poco más en emerger de la sombra de Urd.  
- Skuld: Fue perfecto Yana, ahora sigo yo  
Skuld se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos d Urd, Yana pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego desapareció para aparecer detrás de Skuld, justo saliendo de su sombra.  
- Megumi: Estuvo bien Yana, pero ahora  
- Keichi: Tú siguiente prueba  
Mientras que Belldandy se encontraba en el centro del templo y, Urd y Skuld se encontraban cerca de donde estuvo una vez el árbol de cerezos, muy cerca la una de la otra  
- Megumi & Keichi: Trata de encontrarnos a ambos  
Megumi y Keichi se encontraban más distanciados, Megumi casi en la entrada del templo, junto a las escaleras y Keichi se encontraba sobre el techo del templo.  
- Keichi: I por favor, hazlo rápido que me voy a caer  
Dijo Keichi tratando de guardar el equilibrio.  
- Megumi: Cállate Keichi o la vas a desconcentrar!!  
Le gritó Megumi a su hermano.  
- Keichi: Por qué tenía que ser yo quien se trepara hasta acá arriba?  
Le respondió Keichi a Megumi.  
- Megumi: Acaso querías que fuera yo o que tal Belldandy o sus hermanas o el pequeño Ken quien se sometiera a ese peligro  
Para este momento Yana ya estaba más que molesta.  
- Yana: Quieren callarse no ven que no puedo usar mi magia si no se callan!!  
Les grito molesta la niña a ambos miembros de la familia Morisato.  
- Keichi & Megumi: Perdón  
Dijeron ambos apenados, Skuld, Urd y Belldandy estaban riendo ante esta escena.  
- Yana: Bueno, ahora voy yo  
Yana se tele transporto primero hacia la sombra de Megumi  
- Belldandy: Vamos Yana  
Decía Belldandy casi a modo de suplica.  
- Belldandy: Yo se que puedes  
Yana parecía perdida luego de haber emergido de la sombra de Megumi.  
- Belldandy: Yanita concéntrate  
Yana estaba cabizbaja, pensando que ya perdió la prueba, cuando pareció sentir algo.  
- Yana: Lo tengo  
Yana se volvió a tele transportar y esta vez apareció sobre Keichi, quien yacía de cabeza dentro de un arbusto.  
- Yana: Te encontré tío Keichi no me pudiste engañar al final aunque te hayas movido  
Dijo Yana sin saber que era realmente lo que había pasado.  
- Yana: Bien, ahora por Ken  
Para cuando Yana desapareció, Belldandy ya estaba auxiliando al pobre Keichi que ya no sabía ni como se llamaba por el golpe.  
- Urd: No hay duda, esa niña será una buena diosa  
Ken, quien estaba al otro lado del templo, con los ojos vendados como Yana, además de unas orejeras para que no escuchara nada de lo que pasaba, seguía esperando a que la prueba finalizara  
- Yana: Te atrape  
Dijo Yana emergiendo de la sombra de Ken, al tiempo que le tapaba los ojos  
- Ken: Por fin  
Dijo Ken algo molesto, luego de quitarse a Yana de encima, se quito la venda y las orejeras, Yana también se quito la venda.  
- Yana: Que tal lo hice  
Yana estaba de lo más orgullosa, parada junto a Ken, esperando a que vinieran todos a felicitarla pero nada pasó.  
- Yana: Tía Belldandy tía Urd tía Skuld tía Megumi Keichi?  
Pero nadie respondía a los llamados de Yana.  
- Yana: Ya acabe tías Keichi alguien?  
- Ken: Parece que lo hiciste mal, por eso nadie viene  
Yana quedo destrozada con estas palabras.  
- Ken: Oye era una  
Yana comenzó a correr fuera del templo, Ken solo pudo contemplar como se alejaba sin poder disculparse con ella.  
- Ken: solo una broma.  
Ken bajo la cabeza.  
- Ken: Ahí dios, cuando se enteren lo que hice la que me espera

En la calle.  
Yana caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- Yana: Yana no quería fallar  
Dijo la pequeña sollozando.  
- Yana: Pero Yana no puede evitarlo  
Yana se detuvo frente a un escaparate en una tienda de juguetes.  
- Yana: Yana no tiene a sus padres aquí, ella esta sola  
Dijo viendo la vitrina, dentro había una casa de muñecas en la que se recreaba un lindo cuadro familiar.  
- Yana: I no tiene quien le enseñe en su casa  
Para este momento es más que obvio, que todos los transeúntes se habían quedado observando a la niña como si fuera un bicho raro.  
- Yana: Por eso Yana fue enviada con tía Urd, Skuld y Belldandy  
Yana se arrimo al vidrio del escaparate y estiro la mano como si quisiera tocar a los muñecos.  
- Yana: Yana extraña a sus padres  
Yana para este momento había influenciado completamente a la multitud, todos estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando no llorar.  
- Yana: Lo que más le gustaría a Yana  
Todos estaban en la expectativa por saber cual sería el deseo de la pequeña, cuando el estomago de Yana comenzó a quejarse de la falta de alimento  
- Yana: Lo que más le gustaría es comer algo me muero de hambre  
Dijo con ingenuidad la niña, todos los presentes se cayeron de espaldas.  
- Yana: Yana ira a buscar comida  
Yana se iba a tele transportar en medio de tanta gente, cuando un grito la detuvo.  
- Elizabeth: YANA!  
Yana volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba.  
- Yana: Conozco a esa niña  
Era Elizabeth, la compañera de clases que le salvó la vida la última vez.  
- Elizabeth: Hola Yana, te vi desde la otra acera  
Todos los curiosos comenzaron a retirarse al ver ya una escena normal, dos niñas conversando tranquilamente.  
- Yana: De donde?  
Elizabeth señalo en dirección de un café al otro lado de la calle.  
- Elizabeth: Es propiedad de mi familia, mi mamá esta atendiendo ahora y te gustaría conocerte  
Dijo la pequeña Elizabeth con una sonrisa.  
- Elizabeth: Vamos  
Elizabeth agarro el brazo de Yana y comenzó a arrastrarla al café.  
- Yana: Esta bien, pero yo puedo caminar sola  
Elizabeth soltó a Yana y ambas cruzaron la calle, cuando llegaron al otro lado, vieron muchas mesas colocadas afuera de un local.  
- Yana: Es muy lindo  
Dijo Yana sonriendo.  
- Elizabeth: I adentro es mucho más lindo, vamos  
Elizabeth volvió a jalar del brazo de Yana.  
- Yana: Oye, espera  
Dentro, el local era aun mejor, decorado con varios cuadros de paisajes y lugares turísticos, mesas junto a la ventana para admirar el parque o la avenida y en el fondo, una linda mujer de cabello negro con una coleta larga atendiendo.  
- Yana: Se parece  
Dijo Yana sin despegar la atención de aquella mujer, esta mujer al notar que la observaban, decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y dirigirse hacia su hija y su invitada.  
- Elizabeth: Te presento a mi mamá Yana, se llama Peorth y es una diosa como tú  
Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, Yana se sorprendió ante esta declaración, pero aun más, al ver a la madre de Elizabeth, quien no era otra, más que Peorth.  
- Peorth: Hola pequeña Yana, tanto tiempo si vernos

Nota Especial:  
Para los que no sepan quien es Peorth, pues Peorth es una diosa (Obvio) solo apareció en el Manga y en la Película (En esta última no hizo mucho), tiene casi los mismos poderes que Belldandy (I a veces da la impresión de que es hasta más poderosa que ella) ya que también es una Diosa de Primera clase, segunda categoría y posee Poder Ilimitado, Dominio Siempre, diríamos que es casi exactamente como Belldandy (Físicamente también son muy parecidas, sobretodo como Mini Diosas), puesto que su historia es parecida, Keichi (En realidad el nombre es Keiichi, pero como mi correcto molesta mucho cada vez que pongo Keiichi, se cambia automáticamente de idioma, pues opte por llamarlo solo Keichi, esta explicación no aporta nada importante al desarrollo del fics, pero sirve para despejar dudas y llenar espacio :p) vuelve a cometer otro error y llama por accidente a una nueva diosa, Peorth, esta se molesta mucho al ver que Keichi no desea nada, luego de tratarlo igual que Urd y Skuld, comienza a interesarse en Keichi y al final, si, se enamora de él, convirtiéndose en la rival de Bell, su medio de transporte es por medio de los lentes de las cámaras y su medio de recuperación pues es desconocido, en la Película es pieza clave del funcionamiento de la oficina de las diosas, pero en el manga, viene a ser algo así como la competencia, como dato curioso, le gustan los mangas románticos.

En el Templo.  
Belldandy atendía a Keichi a quien tenía recostado y no dejaba moverse.  
- Keichi: Estoy bien  
Belldandy no le presto atención a Keichi y le metió un termómetro en la boca.  
- Keichi: Peo i etoy en  
Trato de hablar Keichi con el termómetro, afuera de la habitación.  
- Megumi: A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención  
Dijo Megumi mientras disfrutaba de un vaso de limonada. Skuld asintió.  
- Urd: Deben entender a Belldandy, Keichi es lo más preciado para ella  
Skuld volvió a asentir.  
- Megumi: I todo esto por Yana  
Skuld volvió a asentir, Megumi tomo otro sorbo de limonada cuando  
- Megumi & Skuld: NOS OLVIDAMOS DE YANA!!  
Gritaron ambas.

En la cafetería.  
Yana, Elizabeth y Peorth tomaban chocolate en una de las mesas.  
- Yana: Elizabeth es su hija?  
Preguntó aun desconcertada Yana, Elizabeth seguía bebiendo el chocolate con su popote.  
- Peorth: Así es, esta preciosidad a mi lado es mi pequeño orgullo.  
Elizabeth asintió.  
- Yana: Ya veo  
Mientras Peorth bebía chocolate en una taza, Elizabeth lo hacia en un vaso alto en malteada y Yana bueno, ella prefirió abstenerse del chocolate ya que sus dos anfitrionas lo habían preparado con limón.  
- Yana: Pero como ella puede ser su hija  
Yana miraba fijamente a Peorth y a Elizabeth.  
- Yana: De verdad es su hija  
Una gota de sudor le salió tanto a Peorth como a Elizabeth.  
- Elizabeth: Si, ya te lo dijo mi mamá como diez veces  
Dijo algo irritada la pequeña.  
- Peorth: Elizabeth  
Peorth miró muy sería a su hija.  
- Elizabeth: Perdón, es que me descontrolo  
Respondió apenada Elizabeth.  
- Peorth: Debes guardar siempre la calma Beth, sino nunca serás una buena diosa  
Yana miró confundida a su amiga, como esperando una respuesta. Elizabeth simplemente negó con la cabeza.  
- Elizabeth: No, no soy una diosa, soy una humana como mi padre  
Luego de responder, Elizabeth volvió a beber de su malteada.  
- Yana: No entiendo muchas cosas  
Peorth sonrió, esa sonrisa le recordó a Yana a su propia madre curiosamente, también a su tía Belldandy.  
- Peorth: Por donde quieres que comience Yana  
Yana pareció meditar.  
- Yana: La última vez que la vi estaba atendiendo la oficina de Ayuda de las Diosa, como llegó aquí tan rápido  
Peorth se río un momento, tanto Yana como Elizabeth estaban confundidas ante esta reacción.  
- Elizabeth: Sucede algo mamá  
- Yana: Dije algo malo  
Peorth negó con la cabeza.  
- Peorth: No, es que a veces me recuerdas bastante a tu madre Yana  
Yana sonrió orgullosa ante este comentario.  
- Peorth: Pero veamos por donde comienzo  
Peorth pareció meditar un poco.

Nota Especial 2:  
Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Yana esta entrenando en el pasado junto a su madre (Aunque ninguna de las dos conoce la identidad real de la otra), sin embargo, ni Belldandy sabe que Yana es del futuro, ni Yana sabe que esta entrenando en otro tiempo, para Yana simplemente es otro país y esas personas con las que se encuentra son familiares y otros son buenos amigos de sus padres, esto es porque Yana nació y se crió completamente en USA, cuando Keichi y Belldandy se casaron, Keichi consiguió un empleo con el cual cuidar de su esposa como ella se lo merecía, y como Belldandy ya no tenía poderes, decidió vivir en América para evitarle problemas a Bell; Skuld y Urd regresaron al Cielo y Megumi se quedo en Japón, pocos años después Yana nació y comenzaron los problemas, a la edad de solo seis meses Yana demostró ser hija de la poderosa diosa del Presente y sucesora de esta, todos los días volaban objetos dentro de la casa a manos de la joven Yana, juguetes o cualquier otra cosa que llamase la atención de la precoz niña, con el tiempo los poderes de la mini diosa se hicieron aun más fuertes y fue un mayor problema el contenerla, por ello se decidió enviarla a entrenar con la versión joven de Belldandy y para prevenir cualquier problema, la memoria de Yana sobre sus padres fue ligeramente alterada para prevenir que reconociera a Belldandy o a Keichi como padres y así poner en peligro la continuidad del tiempo o incluso su propio nacimiento.

- Peorth: Pues para serte sincera, mantengo una doble vida  
Fue lo único que dijo Peorth, tanto Yana como Elizabeth estaban confundidas.  
- Peorth: Pero esta vida como seudo humana es la mejor  
Dijo alegremente al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Elizabeth.  
- Elizabeth: Seudo?  
Murmuro algo confundida Elizabeth.  
- Peorth: Ahora porque no suben a jugar, yo recogeré los platos  
Dijo Peorth con una sonrisa, Elizabeth pareció dudar unos segundos.  
- Peorth: No será necesario que bajes a ayudarme Beth, así que quédate jugando con tu nueva amiga.  
- Elizabeth: Gracias mamá  
Sonrió Elizabeth al saber que tendría el resto de la tarde libre.  
- Peorth: De nada Beth y Yana  
- Yana: Sí.  
- Peorth: Yo le avisaré a Belldandy y a Keichi donde estas para que no se preocupen.  
Yana asintió.  
- Peorth: I una cosa antes de que se marchen niñas  
Beth ya estaba por subir las escaleras cuando se detuvo temiendo algo  
- Peorth: Porque no invitas a jugar a tu hermanita también  
Toda la alegría de la pequeña se vino abajo con esta frase.  
- Elizabeth: Esta bien mamá  
Dijo Elizabeth en el peor de loas ánimos, Yana y Elizabeth comenzaron a subir las escaleras.  
- Yana: No sabía que tuvieras una hermana  
Elizabeth suspiro.  
- Elizabeth: Si, es mi hermana menor se llama Miyabi y también es una diosa  
Yana se sorprendió ante este comentario y aunque la actitud de Elizabeth le preocupaba, tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer a otra diosa.  
- Elizabeth: I más que eso es una pesada  
Dijo molesta Beth.  
- Yana: Deberías estar feliz, yo soy hija única y en mi casa no tengo nadie con quien jugar  
Ambas niñas se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera con un letrero que decía Prohibido el Paso: En Especial a ti Elizabeth... sin embargo había un letrero más abajo que decía Yana y Mía si pueden entrar mamá también.  
- Elizabeth: Pues si quieres te la regalo  
Dijo tranquilamente Elizabeth antes de intentar derrumbar la puerta a punta de patadas.  
- Elizabeth: Abre de una vez mocosa, mamá me ordeno que viniera a jugar contigo  
Grito Elizabeth, Yana estaba muy sorprendida de ver el repentino cambio en la personalidad de su amiga, de la tímida y gentil niña a la Elizabeth de ahora.  
- Voz: Lárgate!  
Fue lo único que se oyó en respuesta.  
- Elizabeth: Enana del demonio, abres o le diré a mamá lo que escondes debajo de tu cama  
Esta vez no hubo respuesta.  
- Elizabeth: Ja, esta vez si le gané  
Dijo Elizabeth con una mueca perversa, a Yana le salió una gota de sudor.  
- Voz: Entonces yo le mostrare a tu clase tu accidente húmedo de anoche  
Elizabeth se sonrojo toda.  
- Elizabeth: Abre ahora mismo o te quedaras sin Teddy  
La puerta por fin se abrió y varias manos de color verde y con escamas salieron de la nada, sujetaron a ambas niñas y las hicieron entrar, luego la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

- Fin del capítulo -

Elizabeth.  
Diosa del Presente: Primera Clase.  
Licencia: Ilimitada. (Aunque su madre la tiene prácticamente sellada, Elizabeth es en teoría una humana con poderes de diosa, lo que le acarrea muchos problemas debido a su personalidad, por eso Peorth la cuida demasiado)  
Estado: Aun Pendiente.  
Tutoras: Peorth. (Madre)  
Medio de transporte: Estornudos. (Aunque no funcionan igual que con las demás diosas, cuando Elizabeth estornuda, se telé transporta al azar, apareciendo cerca, encima o detrás de cualquier persona que sepa que ella es una diosa, normalmente suele aparecerse en situaciones muy vergonzosas)  
Método de recuperación de Energía: No necesita recuperar energía, por algo es hija de Peorth. (Además mientras no tenga poderes no pasa de ser una simple humana)  
Historia: A diferencia de Yana, Elizabeth esta en constante entrenamiento por su madre, Peorth, quien la ha dejado sin poderes hasta no estar satisfecha con el resultados en el entrenamiento de Elizabeth, aun cuando en todo el cielo, Elizabeth recibió su calificación hace ya mucho tiempo por ser hija de quien es.  
Parientes: Peorth (Madre), Padre desconocido, Miyabi (Hermana menor), Mía (Personalidad Alterna).  
Datos Adicionales: Como Peorth le prohibió el uso de la magia, Elizabeth se inclino a la creación de pócimas y brebajes (Algo así como lo que hace Urd en sus ratos libres), por lo que se denomina a si misma una bruja (Aun cuando ninguna de sus pócimas mágicas a trabajado como se supone debería hacerlo), Elizabeth tiene una debilidad muy grande, es demasiado tímida (Claro que fuera de casa y alejada totalmente de Miyabi), pero una vez que logra hacer un amigo, se le pegara a este como goma de mascar, en sus ratos libres le ayuda a su madre en el café y cuando no esta ayudándole, esta con Yana, su madre siempre la llama cariñosamente Beth, solo cuando se molesta con ella la llama por su nombre completo, tiene una hermana menor llamada Miyabi, quien también es una diosa, pero a diferencia de Elizabeth, puede usar sus poderes sin ninguna restricción, como dato adicional, cuando Elizabeth llora o se pone triste, entra en escena su otra personalidad, Mía. (Es debido a esto que Peorth limita y cuida tanto de Elizabeth)

Nota de Autor:  
Gracias a todos los que leen este fics (Que cada día son menos :p) y mis demás fics, perdón por la demora antes que nada pues decidí hacerlo un fics corto de 7 a 8 capítulos, para no perder el espíritu de los Ovas, así que nos vemos en la próxima y si, tenías razón, Hana-chan y Lena-chan no son dobladas por la misma persona :p, sorry, error de principiante :p, en fin disculpa por responderte en este fics, pero como dejaste review aquí y como la política de prohíbe auto responder reviews con un review del autor (Siempre hay que leer la letra pequeña del contrato :p), por eso respondí aquí, suerte en todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo:

- Una Diosa Enamorada.  
No solo el limón o las gelatinas ponen en problemas a esta mini diosa...

I nuevamente perdón por la demora en subir, pero tengo una muy buena escusa, se me había olvidado :p  
Bye. 


	6. Amor Chocolatoso

Fics de Ah! My Goddess

**Oh Por Dios!**

Tokio  Japón.  
Yana y Ken esperaban su almuerzo para llevar a la escuela, sin embargo Belldandy aun no lo terminaba.  
- Belldandy: El almuerzo de Yana esta listoooo  
Dijo Belldandy con un gran bostezo.  
- Belldandy: Ahora un poooco más de fresas para Keeen  
Belldandy lucía muy cansada, daba la impresión de haber trasnochado.  
- Ken: Tía Belldandy no puedo comer fresas, si como fresas me enfermo  
Dijo tranquilamente Ken.  
- Yana: I a mi no me pusiste mis caramelos  
Belldandy reacciono.  
- Belldandy: Perdónenme niños  
Belldandy traía todo el cabello enredado y unas ojeras enormes.  
- Urd: Déjalo Belldandy, yo arreglare los almuerzos de Ken y Yana, tu ve mejor a dormir  
Belldandy asintió.  
- Belldandy: Perdónenme, con el susto de perder ayer a mi Keichi no he podido dormir tranquila  
Se disculpo la diosa.  
- Skuld: Keichi esta bien, ve a dormir hermana mayor  
- Megumi: Si, ve Belldandy tu menos que nadie debería desvelarse  
Los demás asintieron.  
- Belldandy: Lo inténtare pero y si le pasa algo malo a Keichi mientras estoy dormida  
El tono de voz de Belldandy cambio a uno de angustia.  
- Belldandy: Sin Keichi no podría vivir  
Unas lágrimas cayeron, sin embargo, alguien abrazo a Belldandy desde atrás.  
- Keichi: Si ya te dijeron que estaba bien, deberías creer más en las personas que te quieren  
Era Keichi, quien acababa de despertarse o más bien de liberarse del montón de vendas con que lo había amarrado Belldandy.  
- Keichi: Me cuidaste toda la noche sin dormir, aun cuando solo eran unas heridas leves mereces descansar ve a dormir Belldandy, si te enfermas yo también me pondría muy mal  
Belldandy sonrió, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder dormir.  
- Belldandy: Gracias Keichi y perdone por haberlos preocupado.

Mientras en otro lugar ya conocido anteriormente.  
- Peorth: Ustedes dos ye deben irse a la escuela, levántense de una vez  
Peorth trataba de despertar a sus dos hijas, quienes se habían desvelado la noche anterior con la visita de Yana.  
- Peorth: Sabía que esto pasaría si de por si no se levantan temprano, mucho menos desveladas  
Elizabeth y Miyabi quienes estaban durmiendo juntas solo se abrazaron la una a la otra y se volvieron a dormir.  
- Peorth: Ustedes lo pidieron  
Peorth sonrió maliciosamente y sobre ambas niñas cayó una fuerte llovizna, aun cuando estaban dentro de la habitación.  
- Peorth: Se los advertí  
Sin embargo  
- Miyabi: Umbrella Protection  
Miyabi lanzó varios papeles que se convirtieron en sombrillas las cuales protegieron a ambas niñas del agua.  
- Peorth: Así que quieren guerra  
La lluvia se detuvo y el agua comenzó a acumularse en una gran burbuja en el aire, luego esta lanzó un enorme chorro contra las dos niñas durmientes.  
- Elizabeth: Atchis!  
Elizabeth estornudo salvando a ambas justo a tiempo, Peorth se quedo sola.  
- Peorth: Ojala se hayan telé transportado a la escuela...!!  
Les grito Peorth a ambas niñas, luego miró la habitación de Elizabeth.  
- Peorth: Ahora a limpiar  
Dijo, luego soltó un gran suspiro.

En la escuela.  
Yana y Ken acababan de llegar.  
- Yana: A tiempo  
Dijo Yana con una sonrisa al cruzar antes de que cerraran la reja.  
- Ken: No deberías estar orgullosa por eso  
Respondió tranquilamente Ken.  
- Yana: Vamos a clases  
Ken asintió, cuando ambos niños se dirigían hacia su salón, Yana se agarro del brazo de Ken deteniéndolo.  
- Ken: Te pasa algo malo Yana?  
Pregunto temeroso el joven niño, Yana asintió al tiempo que se sostenía la barriga.  
- Yana: Tengo hambre  
Fue lo único que dijo la niña, a Ken le salió una gota de sudor.  
- Ken: Esta bien, deja ver que tengo  
Dijo Ken mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila.  
- Yana: Que sea chocolate que sea chocolate  
Era lo único que repetía Yana.  
- Ken: Sabes que el chocolate te sella por dos horas, para que quieres comer chocolate  
Yana se quedó meditando un momento.  
- Yana: Porque me gustan los chocolates  
Dijo con una sonrisa, Ken simplemente suspiro.  
- Ken: Toma, lo guardaba para una situación de emergencia  
Ken le dio a Yana un chocolate blanco de esos que traen relleno, Yana se quedó viendo curiosa el chocolate.  
- Ken: Qué, es chocolate, comételo  
Yana seguía viendo el chocolate intrigada.  
- Yana: Es blanco  
Ken asintió.  
- Ken: I tiene relleno de cereza, es mi favorito así que sino te lo vas a comer  
Yana tomo rápidamente el chocolate y le dio una mordida.  
- Ken: Que tal esta  
Yana tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.  
- Yana: Es la primera vez que pruebo un chocolate tan sabroso  
Luego la expresión de Yana cambio totalmente.  
- Yana: Aunque también es la primera vez que pruebo las cerezas, en casa lo único que comía eran caramelos y a veces galletas de las que horneaba mi mamá  
Ken pareció meditar al escuchar esto.  
- Ken: No crees que tendrán alguna reacción secundaria.  
Yana pareció comprender, miró hacia todas partes antes de usar sus poderes.  
- Yana: Flota  
Fue lo único que dijo antes de que un papel en el suelo volara y se depositara solo en la basura.  
- Ken: Pues parece que la combinación de chocolate blanco y cereza en lugar de provocarte alguna reacción negativa, afina tus poderes  
Yana estaba de acuerdo con esto.  
- Yana: Gracias Ken.  
Dijo Yana con una gran sonrisa.  
- Yana: Tu siempre me has ayudado en todo, no solo con los dulces, también aquí en la escuela y hasta con mis poderes si hubiera una forma de agradecerte por todo  
Ken negó con la cabeza.  
- Ken: No, somos amigos, eso hacen los amigos  
Yana sonrió.  
- Yana: Ya se como  
Yana se acerco peligrosamente a Ken y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Ken: O oye  
Haciendo que Ken se pudiera más rojo que un tomate.  
- Yana: Porque te sonrojaste es que acaso te gusto  
Dijo Yana con una sonrisa pícara, luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Ken, este aun nervioso también cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar, fue cuando  
- Miyabi: Salud  
- Elizabeth: Gracias  
Miyabi y Elizabeth habían terminado de telé transportarse, sin embargo no habían calculado bien y aparecieron en el aire, justo encima de ambos niños, cosa que...  
- Yana: Besas muy bien Ken  
Dijo Yana pícaramente aun sin abrir los ojos.  
- Elizabeth: Tú tampoco lo haces mal Yana, pero yo no soy Ken  
Yana abrió los ojos enseguida y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que a quien estaba besando no era Ken, sino su nueva amiga.  
- Yana: Elizabeth  
Dijo Yana toda apenada y separándose de Elizabeth.  
- Miyabi: I su hermana Miyabi, no te olvides  
Tanto Miyabi como Elizabeth habían caído sobre Ken, Elizabeth cayó arrodillada en posición exacta para recibir el beso de Yana y Miyabi, pues simplemente remato a Ken cayéndole en los pies...

Mientras en la cafetería de Peorth.  
- Peorth: Perfecto  
Dijo la diosa luego de terminar con su trabajo de limpieza.  
- Peorth: Debería hacerme profesional  
Peorth sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama de Elizabeth.  
- Peorth: Me pregunto donde habrán terminado mis queridas Beth y Yabi-chan  
Peorth se acostó sobre la cama mientras veía hacia la pared, contemplando el uniforme de su hija.  
- Peorth: Como pasa el tiempo, hace solo unos años estaba en la Oficina de Ayuda y ahora estoy en el mundo de los humanos cuidando de mi propia hija  
Peorth sonrió.  
- Peorth: Corrección, de mis propias hijas  
Peorth se movió y comenzó a ver el techo de la habitación.  
- Peorth: Cuantos buenos recuerdos cuidando de esas dos diablillas  
Peorth levanto las manos como si quisiera tocar el techo con ellas.  
- Peorth: Mis angelitas  
Peorth hizo varios movimientos con las manos, luego el uniforme que estaba en la pared desapareció, al igual que el uniforme que se encontraba en la habitación de Miyabi.  
- Peorth: Espero que al menos eso les ayude un poco niñas

Nuevamente en la escuela.  
Yana, Ken, Elizabeth y Miyabi se habían escondido en un armario.  
- Elizabeth: Perdón, no fue mi intención  
Se disculpo por décima vez Elizabeth.  
- Ken: Ya te dije que no había problema, estoy bien lo que importa son ustedes  
- Yana: Como se les ocurre aparecer así no más y en pijama  
Tanto Elizabeth como Miyabi aun se encontraban con sus pijamas de dormir.  
- Elizabeth: Perdón  
Se volvió a disculpar Elizabeth.  
- Ken: No te disculpes, aun no has visto en el predicamento que estas  
Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.  
- Miyabi: Ella y yo que, esta ni siquiera es mi escuela  
Dijo la pequeña Miyabi muy preocupada.  
- Ken: I aun no desocupan el pasillo  
Dijo Ken espiando por una rendija de la puerta.  
- Ken: Si esto sigue así no podremos salir a tiempo para la clase.  
- Elizabeth: Perdón es mi culpa  
Dijo Elizabeth muy triste, Miyabi comenzaba a preocuparse al ver a su hermana.  
- Yana: No lo hiciste a propósito, todos metemos la pata, sino mírame a mí  
Dijo Yana con una gran sonrisa.  
- Ken: Si, si vieras en todas las que Yana se ha metido y me ha metido también  
Dijo Ken tranquilamente, Elizabeth comenzaba a calmarse.  
- Elizabeth: Gracias  
Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, Miyabi se asombro mucho.  
- Miyabi: Elizabeth?  
Pregunto confundida Miyabi, Elizabeth solo asintió.  
- Miyabi: No nada

- Miyabi: Como paso esto, Elizabeth no se transformo en Mía, es que esos dos chicos son de lo que mamá habló una vez  
Pensó Miyabi.

- Yana: Bueno y ahora que  
Pregunto Yana.  
- Ken: Por lo pronto no sabes de alguien tenga un uniforme extra Yana  
- Elizabeth: Dos, Miyabi también necesita vestirse  
Miyabi aun seguía perdida en sus deducciones.  
- Yana: Para Elizabeth si creo encontrar, pero para Miyabi no sé, nadie va a la escuela de Miyabi y los uniformes de las niñas de la clase no creo que le queden  
Ken pareció meditar.  
- Ken: Que tal el uniforme de gimnasia de Mii  
- Elizabeth: Mii si, es un poco más grande que Miyabi, pero aun así no creo que le quede, Miyabi solo tiene 5 años son tres años de diferencia.  
- Miyabi: Tengo 5 y medio  
Respondió Miyabi saliendo de su trance.  
- Yana: Vez, Mii tiene 7, no sería mucha diferencia.  
- Ken: En cuanto a ropa a veces hasta una talla si es mucha diferencia, aun cuando Mii sea la menor de nuestra clase, según le oía a sus amigas, su uniforme de gimnasia ya le quedaba pequeño  
Yana y Elizabeth miraron curiosamente a Ken.  
- Yana: Como se te graban esos datos, yo ni siquiera me he aprendido la dirección de mi casa  
- Elizabeth: A lo mejor le gusta Mii  
Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, pero este comentario no le hizo gracia ni a Ken, ni a Yana.  
- Yana: Eso es verdad Ken, te gustan las chicas como Mii  
Dijo Yana con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
- Ken: No me gusta Mii, no me gusta nadie y tú porque te pones así  
Yana se tranquilizo un poco al oír esto.  
- Elizabeth: Bueno, entonces ve a ver a Mii, te esperaremos aquí  
Yana se asomo pero antes de que saliera, Miyabi la detuvo.  
- Yana: Que pasa Miyabi.  
Miyabi y Elizabeth estaban envueltas en una luz, al desaparecer, ambas estaban en sus respectivos uniformes.  
- Miyabi: Que mamá ya nos envió la ropa.  
- Ken: Valla, eso me ahorraría mucho tiempo esperando a Yana en casa  
Yana miró asesinamente a Ken.  
- Ken: I ahora como le hacemos con Miyabi  
Las mochilas de ambas niñas aparecieron también.  
- Elizabeth: Gracias mamá, piensas en todo  
Elizabeth comenzó a hurgar en su mochila, luego sacó un pequeño frasco dorado.  
- Elizabeth: Miyabi abre bien grande  
Miyabi vio el frasco y comenzó a sudar a mares.  
- Miyabi: Esa poción no por favor cualquier cosa menos eso  
Pero fue tarde, Elizabeth ya le había hecho beber todo el contendido del frasco.  
- Elizabeth: A que sabe muy rico  
Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.  
- Miyabi: Te odio  
Poco a poco Miyabi comenzaba a hacerse transparente.  
- Yana: Que le pasa  
- Elizabeth: Es mi pócima de la invisibilidad, con ella podrá ir a su escuela sin problemas  
Tanto Yana como Ken estaban impresionados, sin embargo  
- Yana: Porque su ropa aun se sigue viendo  
Aunque Miyabi era completamente invisible, no así su uniforme o su mochila.  
- Elizabeth: Eh!  
- Miyabi: Por eso no quería tu pócima, podía irme sola a mi escuela, ahora no podré hacerlo hasta que tu pócima pierda efecto  
Dijo Miyabi muy molesta.  
- Yana: O podrías irte sin ropa  
Dijo tranquilamente Yana, a Ken se le subió la sangre al rostro al oír esto.  
- Miyabi: Acaso estas loca crees que voy a andar caminando desnuda aunque sea invisible me moriría de vergüenza además no sabes como son los conjuros de mi hermana, en medio camino podría volver a ser visible y entonces que  
Miyabi estaba muy molesta.  
- Elizabeth: Perdón  
Sin embargo con cada grito Miyabi volvía a hacerse visible.  
- Ken: Sigue gritando Miyabi  
- Yana: Si, te estas haciendo visible  
Miyabi se miro las manos.  
- Miyabi: Es verdad  
Dijo muy alegre... y volviendo de nuevo a hacerse invisible.  
- Ken: Parece que la poción de Elizabeth funciona con tus emociones, mientras más enojada estés serás más visible y funcionara al revés cuando te pones feliz  
Yana se quedo meditando.  
- Yana: I como se hace transparente  
Preguntó con genuina ingenuidad, sin embargo nadie le presto atención.  
- Miyabi: Diablos, no hay más remedio  
Miyabi comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la guardó en su mochila.  
- Ken: Q qué crees que haces  
Pregunto muy apenado Ken.  
- Miyabi: Improvisando, quizás ustedes no tengan que ir a la escuela, pero a mi si me gusta la mía  
Miyabi termino de guardar toda su ropa, frente a sus amigos solo quedaba una mochila flotando en el aire.  
- Miyabi: Dog Guide!!  
Miyabi lanzó un papel que al instante se convirtió en un perro, el cual tomo la mochila en la boca y salió del armario.  
- Miyabi: Ahora solo debo recordar estar feliz  
Se repitió Miyabi antes de salir, sus amigos estaban muy sorprendidos de verla salir.  
- Ken: En verdad es una chica muy valiente.  
- Yana: Si, pero aun no se como se hace transparente  
Miyabi caminaba lentamente mientras seguía repitiendo su conjuro.  
- Miyabi: Debo estar feliz  
El perro que la estaba esperando al sentirla salió de nuevo con la mochila.  
- Elizabeth: Adiós hermanita y recuerda alimentar a tu perrito  
Dijo Elizabeth despidiéndose de Miyabi, esta al escuchar la frase de su hermana pareció arder en ira lo que la hizo visible por un corte tiempo  
- Miyabi: Tranquila  
Se repitió a si mismo una ya sonrojada y transparente Miyabi.  
- Yana: Ahhh, así es como se hace transparente  
- Miyabi: Te odio Elizabeth  
Miyabi se tranquilizo y volvió a hacerse invisible.  
- Elizabeth: Bueno, vamos a clases  
Los tres niños asintieron y cargaron sus mochilas, pero mientras Elizabeth iba al frente tarareando alguna canción.  
- Yana: Perdona Ken  
Dijo Yana algo sonrojada.  
- Ken: Perdonarte por qué?  
Yana se sonrojo.  
- Yana: Por lo de hace rato, de haberte reclamado porque te gustara Mii  
Ken miro de forma extraña a Yana.  
- Ken: Ya te dije que Mii no me gusta.  
Corto la conversación de forma tajante Ken.  
- Ken: Ahora vamos a clases  
Ken agarro la mano de Yana y comenzó a tirar de ella, sin embargo Yana al sentir la mano de Ken tomando la suya, se sonrojo aun más.  
- Yana: Ken te quiero  
Dijo Yana en un tono inaudible.

- Fin del capítulo -

Miyabi.  
Diosa del Futuro: Segunda Clase.  
Licencia: Limitada.  
Estado: Aun Pendiente.  
Tutoras: Peorth. (Madre)  
Medio de transporte: Ninguno. (Aunque Miyabi es una diosa completa, no pose un medio de transporte aun, debido a que solo tiene 5 años)  
Método de recuperación de Energía: Besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras de ánimo y cualquier otro gesto de cariño.  
Historia: Miyabi es la "diosa-ninja-sacerdotisa-invocadora-cazadora de demonios y exterminadora de espíritus" hermana de Elizabeth, a diferencia de Elizabeth, los poderes de Miyabi son limitados únicamente por su imaginación y regidos por sus sentimientos, en pocas palabras, es una joven diosa con libertad total sobre sus acciones, salvo cuando tiene que rendirle cuentas a su mamá.  
Parientes: Peorth (Madre), Padre desconocido, Elizabeth (Hermana mayor)/ Mía (Personalidad Alterna de Elizabeth).  
Datos Adicionales: Peorth le prohibió el uso de la magia a Elizabeth, mientras que Miyabi posee carta blanca, sin embargo, cada noche, Peorth repasa todos los actos hechos por su hija y le exige cuentas sobre cualquier cosa que no considere aprobada (En pocas palabras, aunque posee toda su magia y el permiso absoluto del Cielo, esta aun más limitada que Elizabeth, ya que, posee el poder, pero donde llegue a abusar de el, tendrá que vérselas con Peorth, es una especie de lección que les esta dando a cada una de sus hijas), Miyabi quiere mucho a su hermana mayor y trata de imitarla en todo (Aun cuando mantiene esto en total y absoluto secreto), siempre le demuestra una actitud fría y hace de todo por molestarla y disgustarla, ya que piensa que si Elizabeth llega a controlar sus emociones, Mía ya no será tanto problema, aunque se lleva muy bien con Mía, la otra personalidad de Elizabeth, sabe el daño físico al que se somete su hermana al pasar de una personalidad a la otra, por ello hace todo lo posible por tratar de ayudar a Elizabeth.

Mía.  
Demonio del Pasado: Segunda Clase.  
Licencia: Limitada.  
Estado: Inaplicable.  
Tutoras: N. N.  
Medio de transporte: Paredes. (Mía solo debe tocar una pared para atravesarla y salir al lugar que desee)  
Método de recuperación de Energía: En general siempre drena la energía de Elizabeth, cuando Elizabeth queda demasiado agotada, empieza a drenarla de todo lo que este a su alrededor. (Personas, Animales, Plantas, Aparatos Eléctricos, etc.)  
Historia: Mía es la otra personalidad de Elizabeth que surge a la luz, cada vez que Elizabeth se deprime (llora o se pone triste), Mía casi no habla, es demasiado reservada y al contrario de Elizabeth, no duda en castigar a todos los que han hecho sufrir a Beth, su estancia en el mundo real agota en tal medida a Elizabeth que para que Mía pase una sola hora viva, Elizabeth deberá pasar diez en cama y con una gran fiebre.  
Parientes: Peorth (Madre), Padre desconocido, Miyabi (Hermana menor), Elizabeth (Otra Personalidad).  
Datos Adicionales: Aunque Mía es la Otra Personalidad de Elizabeth y esta conciente del terrible daño que le causa cada vez que surge (Por el contrario, Elizabeth ignora cualquier cosa con respecto a la existencia de Mía), desea permanecer en el mundo real el mayor tiempo posible hasta castigar a todos aquellos que lastimaron a su querida Beth, Mía a diferencia de Elizabeth posee poderes muy grandes y terribles (Como cualquier demonio de su tipo, puede atrapar a las personas o diosas dentro de lo que llama Niebla de Pesadilla, una barrera de humo que recrea los mayores temores, miedos y dudas de la victima), sus poderes se alimentan del miedo que infunde, es capaz literalmente de desgastar y envejecer cualquier objeto o ser vivo con solo tocarlo, ya que absorbe prácticamente su vida, Mía es alguien a quien verdaderamente temer, ya que como la opuesta exacta de Elizabeth, no se mide cuando debe castigar, como dato adicional, Mía es inmune a la magia de cualquier diosa, excepto a la de Elizabeth.  



	7. El Cumpleaños de la Diosa

Re-Editado a petici? del P?lico.

Disculpe las molestias causadas. 


End file.
